Life Set to Music
by SparkELee
Summary: My first Glee fic. Also an entry for the IPOD Challenge. IT'S BACK! I LOVED IT SO MUCH I'M GOING TO KEEP DOING IT!
1. Wake Up Older

Hi. I'm Erica. I'm new to Glee Fanfiction but not new to writing other shows. But Glee has me hooked. I hope you'll forgive me if I go a bit off character on this, sometimes it takes me a bit to get the hang of a personality. Rachel I don't think will be a problem, but Puck, he might be.

I thought the iPod Challenge would be a good jump off point for me. Please let me know what you think.

IPOD CHALLENGE

_I-pod challenge: _

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. _

_Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! _

_4. Do ten of these and then post them_

Chapter 1: Wake Up Older

_Slept in my makeup…..Didn't get my teeth brushed…._

The sun streamed in through a tiny window, beaming its overly vibrant rays into Rachel Berry's eyes, waking her from an uncomfortable slumber.

She squeezed open one eye and scrunched her face at the offensive morning light. She threaded her hand through her messy hair and slowly sat up, taking in her surroundings.

_**Where the hell am I?**_

She was sitting on an incredibly small, incredibly uncomfortable couch in a cramped living room in an apartment she definitely didn't recognize.

The moment she attempted to stand, she realized her mistake. Her rolling stomach sent her rushing for the nearest bathroom, which she thankfully found just in the nick of time.

She emptied the contents of her stomach into the unknown toilet, her body contracting heavily. Hot tears make tracks down her cheeks as she finishes, hoping her body is done punishing her. She always cries when she vomits.

A moment later, she rights herself. Steadying herself on the vanity in front of her, she gazes bravely into the mirror.

She is one hot mess. Her hair is going every which way. Her dress, her expensive Zac Posen dress, is torn. She's got a massive set of raccoon eyes.

"God I gotta get out of here." She muttered to herself.

As quietly as she could, she gathers her purse, her shoes and her coat. She squints at the clock. 7 am. Noah should be-.

Noah.

The name hits her like a punch to the stomach and knocks the air right out of her.

She remembers. She remembers their awful fight on the phone the night before. And the night before that one. That's all they'd been doing lately… Fighting, hanging up on each other, calling each other back with half hearted apologies….

Last night he'd ended it.

"_I'm done Rachel. I'm done. I can't do this anymore. I can't. It's too much. You're too far away, too busy, it's just… It's done. I can't be with you, not as long as you're there and I'm here. I thought I could and God Rachel, I love you so much, so much it hurts, but this, this actually hurts more. And I can't hurt this much anymore, I can't."_

He'd hung up after that. He hadn't asked her to come back to Lima, he hadn't asked her to give up her dream, to sacrifice everything.

And he hadn't given her the opportunity to offer.

She swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

_**I have to go, I can't stand being here a moment longer!**_

Rachel forced herself to move. She quietly exited the apartment, and after locating exactly where she was, she set off for home, performing her what would be her one and only walk of shame.

_Oh the things lovers do when it's over…._

So that's chapter 1… How was it for you?


	2. I Wanna Dance With Somebody

Hi. I'm Erica. I'm new to Glee Fanfiction but not new to writing other shows. But Glee has me hooked. I hope you'll forgive me if I go a bit off character on this, sometimes it takes me a bit to get the hang of a personality. Rachel I don't think will be a problem, but Puck, he might be.

I thought the iPod Challenge would be a good jump off point for me. Please let me know what you think.

IPOD CHALLENGE

_I-pod challenge: _

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. _

_Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! _

_4. Do ten of these and then post them_

Chapter 2: I Wanna Dance With Somebody

_I wanna dance with somebody, I wanna feel the heat with somebody…_

Rachel stared vacantly into the eyes of the boy who was forever her male lead.

Finn Hudson.

A name that once made her stomach flutter and her cheeks blush was now, essentially, just another boy.

This was the fourth time they'd rehearsed this stupid song. She was beginning to this Mr. Shue had a serious mental illness for making them sing Whitney Houston.

And not only was she singing it, she was being chastised for the not singing it with enough feeling, apparently she wasn't "giving it her all" which earned Shue a dramatic eye roll.

Which, really, if she was being honest with herself, wasn't entirely false. She wasn't giving it her all. Partially because she wasn't big into Whitney (shockingly enough) and partially because she wasn't big into Finn. (Not anymore… Which had come as a shock to just about the entire school)

Just a Finn twirled her (incorrectly), she slammed heavily into Puck, who grabbed her forearms to steady her.

Trying to brush off the small chill that ran down her spine from his touch, she whirled on Finn and Mr. Schuester.

"Mr. Schuester! I cannot take it anymore! Finn I'm sorry but this song is not suited to you. You seem to be having more issues than normal with the choreography, which really, you shouldn't be having anymore issues, we've been doing this for three years now, but regardless, Mr. Schue, if you want me to "give it my all" then give me another lead!" She demanded, internally hating herself for throwing a fit, she'd really tried to cut back on the diva freak outs but this, this was, she felt, just cause.

The young teacher expelled a breath. The young brunette had a point. Finn was his go to for the male lead, and he could see Rachel tiring of the young man.

"All right. Well, anyone else interested in giving it a go?" He asked at last.

"Mr. Schue!!" Finn protested vehemently. He LIKED being the lead. He LIKED singing with Rachel. He didn't like the idea of anyone else singing with her, because unlike Rachel, he definitely was NOT over her.

"I'll do it." A quiet voice spoke up.

Rachel knew that voice. It was the voice that sent her heart pounding in her throat.

"Puck. Excellent. Let's give it a go. From the top guys." Schuester said, ignoring Finn's protests as he shuffled the lanky football player into Puck's old position.

Rachel took her place, and on cue, began to move, chiming in vocally a beat later.

They moved flawlessly. His body was exactly where it was supposed to be each time. His hand was there to take hers, to pull her to him, spin her back out again, his heat filled green eyes never leaving her.

_I've been in love and lost my senses_

_Spinning through the town._

_Sooner or later the fever ends_

_And I wind up feeling down._

His fingers gripped her hips as she pressed back against him, his breath whispering across her collarbone.

Her heart was thumping in her chest as he turned her (effortlessly) in his arms and she found herself eye to eye with the boy who haunted her dreams.

_I need a man who'll take a chance_

_On a love that burns hot enough to last..._

He held her gaze as she gripped his hand tightly in hers. He felt the blood rushing in his ears.

She belted the last verse for everything she was worth, ending on a note that would have made Whitney proud.

She was panting lightly as she maintained the last stance in the choreography.

Her small body was pressed to his, her back fitting nicely up against his chest.

He couldn't resist.

He leaned down, his voice low enough only she could hear. "I don't know about you Berry but I definitely felt the heat. I'll dance with you anytime."

So how was that? Awful? Ok? Good? Wanna throw things at me?


	3. Same Old Lang Syne

IPOD CHALLENGE

_I-pod challenge: _

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. _

_Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! _

_4. Do ten of these and then post them_

Chapter 3: Same Old Lang Syne

_Met my old lover at the grocery store…._

If anyone was going to make it out of Lima, it was going to be Rachel Berry, everyone knew it. Whether it was because of her shear talent or her crazy determination, that girl was getting out.

Except she didn't.

If anyone was a Lima Loser, it was Noah Puckerman, cougar chaser and local flunk out. That boy was going nowhere fast and had all but resigned himself to the fact that he'd never get any farther than the city limits.

Except he did.

God know Rachel tried, she tried her damnest to get out of that one horse town. And she did actually leave, briefly. When Juilliard turned her down for early admission, she threw a temper tantrum and locked herself in her room until her dads agreed to fly her to New York to show them just what they were missing.

In true Rachel fashion, she stormed the walls of the prestigious fine arts institution intending to show them just what they'd turned down and how sorry they'd be.

She got no further than the first set of rehearsal rooms.

In that moment Rachel Berry's world was tilted on its axis. She might've been the most talented performed in Lima (her opinion of course), but she was not the most talented performer Juilliard had ever heard, which was exactly what she'd planned on telling them.

She spun on her heel, tears threatening to spill over, and ran back through the heavy set of doors.

9 hours later, she was back in Ohio, filling out an application to Ohio State University.

Puck's "discovery" was a true accident. He'd been on Spring Break in LA after high school. His cousin Jeff had a band out there, and when their guitarist/lead vocalist dropped out before a big gig, Puck filled in.

He signed a deal within a month and never looked back.

_Christmas Eve, 2033._

Rachel pushed her shopping cart down the frozen food aisle of the grocery store, her brown eyes scanning the shelves to her left as she looked for a particular brand of snow peas her husband liked.

She swept her shoulder length brown hair behind her ear as she moved down the aisle. She spotted the last bag of his favorite brand a few rows up. She quickened her step, happy to have found the last item on her list. She knew Greg and the kids would be happy to have their mom home on time for once.

She pulled the freezer door open and grabbed the peas, feeling a hand on her shoulder a moment later.

She started and turned, prepared to (lightly) reprimand whoever had scared her. A second after their gazes met, her eyes went wide.

It had been 22 years but she'd recognize him anywhere. Crew cut, dark jeans, black button down, same piercing green eyes, a few lines in his face now, but he was, in all his aged glory, Noah Puckerman.

His breath had caught in his throat when he'd spotted her in the frozen foods section. He felt the urge to rub his eyes, hoping it was just a mirage. But no, it was her. Here she was, standing in front of him, in a very practical business suit, grocery shopping on Christmas Eve.

Not that the day really mattered, they were Jewish. It was just another day to them.

"Hi." She squeaked out.

"Hi Rachel." He whispered back, feeling a bit silly for not knowing what else to say.

A moment later, she flung herself into his arms, forgetting her purse was haphazardly swinging from her wrist.

Her personal effects went flying. Laughter bubbled up inside of him and when he met her eyes, she was giggling too.

He helped her gather her things and they roamed the grocery store together, alternating between comfortable silence and questioning each other about their lives.

Finally, they reached the checkout stand. He really didn't want to say goodbye. He wasn't in town for much longer and he found himself feeling unprepared to say goodbye to her.

"You ummm, wanna grab a drink?" He asked hesitantly, scrubbing his hand across the back of his neck, a habit he'd practiced even back in his teens.

She knew she shouldn't. She knew it wasn't the best idea. Greg and the kids would be waiting….

_It's Noah. Why am I even pretending to think about this?_

She nodded silently. He carried her bags to her car and loaded them in her trunk. "Follow me." He instructed softly.

They drove for 20 minutes but were unable to find an open bar. They opted for the liquor store, buying a 6 pack.

"My car?" She asked. Somehow, being in her car made her feel a touch more comfortable. It was her turf, small as it may be.

He followed silently. She drove for a few before pulling off into the parking lot of an old abandoned warehouse.

They sat there in the dark, gazing out the windshield at the snowflakes dusting the hood of the car.

He cracked a beer and handed it to her before opening one of his own.

She did everything she could to keep the conversation light and neutral. She asked him questions about his music, his band, touring, his daughter, his sister and mother, everything.

A moment of silence was all it took.

He'd noticed the rock on her left finger. He'd noticed in the grocery store. But… It was Rachel. He couldn't just walk.

"Do you love him?" He asked her quietly, staring down at the beer in his hands.

He'd heard about what happened in New York. Quinn had told him.

She cradled the beer in her hands as she gazed out her window.

"He's a good man. He works hard, he puts food on the table. He's a great dad." She told him, answering the question she'd been asked a hundred times.

Puck sighed. He knew this game, he knew this game all too well.

"Right, but do you love him?" He pushed. Later on, he'd ask himself on why he'd bother himself with such a question. He still didn't know the answer.

"I'd like to say I do, but I don't like to lie." She whispered, her eyes staring off into the distance.

He didn't have a response for that. Even though he'd figured that'd be her answer, he still didn't know what to say.

She turned her gaze to him at last. Her chocolate brown eyes pulled him in. His own eyes seemed to penetrate right through her, as if he could see and feel everything she felt. She bent her head forward, a lock of hair coming loose from behind her hair.

He reached out and tucked in back into place, his palm lingering on her face for just a moment.

"Well Berry, I'm glad to see that some things never change. You look great, and not just for 40." He told her softly.

"Thank you." She told him quietly.

He didn't know if she believed him.

The beer was gone, conversation had been exhausted, all that was left was the heavy silence.

"Guess we should get back." She suggested at last.

He nodded his agreement as she started up her sedan and turned out of the parking lot.

They were back at the grocery store fairly quickly, too quickly for his liking.

She cut the engine and turned to him. For just a brief moment, he saw it. He saw the look in her eyes… The one she used to give him all those years ago.

Before he could really register what was happening, she leaned forward and brushed her lips to his.

He'd barely tasted her before she pulled back, her cheeks slightly pink now.

He wanted to ask a hundred questions, hell, a thousand, but really… It wasn't the time nor the place, and sadly, the time and place would never come, not for them.

He nodded at her as he gripped the door handle, pushing the door open.

"Goodbye Noah." She told him softly.

"Bye Rach."


	4. You're Not Sorry

IPOD CHALLENGE

_I-pod challenge: _

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. _

_Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! _

_4. Do ten of these and then post them_

Chapter 4: You're Not Sorry

_All this time I was wasting hoping you'd come around…_

_I've been giving out chances every time and all you do is let me down…_

_And it's taken me this long baby but I've figured you out._

Rachel would be the first one to admit (and she did) she'd had selfish intentions when she told Finn the truth.

She'd had a vision of how it would all play out.

In her vision, Finn definitely hadn't quit Glee.

Nor had he so blatantly thrown her under the bus and basically slapped her with the blame without a backwards glance.

The tears sliding down her face were not tears for the boy she loved.

They were tears of anguish and frustration. She was just… She was just done. She couldn't…. didn't want to hurt anymore. Not for this boy.

She knew, even if he didn't take Quinn back…..

_**Please, he absolutely will. He may never forgive Puck, but Quinn… He'll forgive her.**_

But even if he didn't…. Even if he came to her… Begged her….

She just couldn't…..

_**I'm better than second best. I've NEVER been second best.**_

She was so lost in her own pain, her own humiliation… While she was definitely better than second best, that hadn't stopped her from letting herself be treated as such.

Even the win at Sectionals…. It had been great, she'd done a great thing, she'd helped her team win…. It didn't matter. Not now.

Finn sank down in the seat next to her and slipped his hand into hers.

His hand felt cold and clammy and his fingers didn't fit against hers.

She pulled her fingers from his grasp and turned her gaze to his.

"I'm sorry." He apologized weakly.

"No you're not." She corrected him without bothering to make eye contact.

_This is the last straw, don't want to hurt anymore_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry but I don't believe you baby like I did before…_

_You're not sorry…._

"But-" He protested, laying a hand on her arm which she promptly shook off.

_And now you're asking me to listen cause it's worked each time before…._

"No Finn. No more buts, no more apologies. You don't mean it. You've never really meant any of it, it was all for your own personal gain. If you did mean any of it, you would have seen it through. I can't do this. I can't be the other option. I want to be the only option. And for you, I'm not. So please, just go away."

He left her with one long lingering look before slowly standing up and moving to the front of the bus.

She shifted her gaze back out the window.

Not even two minutes later she felt the seat shift with the weight of a new visitor.

"I'm not sorry either. I'm not sorry for who I am, I'm not sorry I'm the father, I'm not sorry I dated you. I'm not sorry you told."

Keeping her eyes on the darkness out her window, she rested her hand on his.

"I know you aren't Noah."


	5. Chasing Cars

IPOD CHALLENGE

_I-pod challenge: _

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. _

_Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! _

_4. Do ten of these and then post them_

Chapter 5: Chasing Cars

_If I lay here…._

_If I just lay here…._

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Tomorrow was supposed to be the first day of the rest of her life.

Wasn't it?

Isn't that what everyone said after you graduated high school?

She was pretty sure she was supposed to be bubbling over with excitement. Her hard word had paid off. She'd accomplished almost everything she'd wanted to achieve in high school, and had a full ride to Juilliard on top of it.

Why wasn't their a gigantic smile plastered across her face?

Why wasn't she already at home packing her things?

Why was she laying the grass at the base of a hill, second guessing EVERYTHING?

A good majority of her fellow classmate were boozing it up at Brittany's house, which was at the top of the hill she was currently leaning against.

Even now, in this moment, she still set herself apart from the others.

She gazed up into the black sky. Not even the stars were out in celebration of her achievements.

_**How ironic.**_

"You know you were invited to this party, right Berry?" An unmistakable voice called to her.

She felt her heart warm and clench in her chest.

She and Noah had, after 3 years, formed something of a tentative… Friendship? She wasn't entirely sure if that was the appropriate description.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him sit down next to her.

"What's the deal Anti?"

She grinned as she glanced over at him. "Just not in the mood to celebrate I guess." She replied softly.

He was silent for a moment. "I heard you got into Juilliard." He said, his voice low and his tone neutral.

_**I don't think I can really do this… It's been so long.**_

"I did. I leave in a few weeks." She confirmed.

He swallowed. He wasn't great with words, not when the words required feelings.

_I don't quite know…_

_How to say…_

_How I feel…._

Berry…. Rachel… She complicated things for him. She didn't fit into his life at all really. They shared virtually nothing (except Glee) in common and he'd spent almost half her high school career throwing slushies in her face.

But there was a pull… An undeniable pull… "It'll be weird… You know, with you being gone and all." He managed at last.

A smile, a genuine smile, graced her face. "Is that your way of saying you'll miss me?" She questioned quietly. A few years ago, she probably wouldn't have had the gumption to ask him such a question, but a few years ago, he was Puck to her.

He was Noah now.

He rolled his eyes. "Always the sappy one Berry. I'm just saying, it's going to be different…. You won't be around to yell at me for not hitting the right note or snapping because I missed a step."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for it. He knew the moment the words escaped his mouth he'd said the wrong thing.

He'd expected her to yell or at the very least shoot a scathing comment his way.

But she didn't, instead she sighed, righted herself and prepared to stand.

He was quicker though, and grabbed hold of her wrist.

"Sit down Berry, I'm sorry." He told her sheepishly.

_**God, listen to me…. Since when do I apologize for being who I am… It's her… It's gotta be her. **_

She knew his sarcastic comment wasn't actually intended to hurt her feelings, it was just a defense mechanism he used when things got a bit heavy for him.

Silently, she obliged and allowed him to pull her down next to him.

He released her wrist but she was sitting so close to him now, it was as if they were touching.

"I feel lost Noah." She whispered, needing to say the words out loud.

The words, the admission, they humanized her. Because, despite everything she'd done and all her awards, scholarships, she was still just a girl… A scared eighteen year old girl.

_**Rachel Berry was destined to break at some point… The fact that she's breaking right in front of me…**_

He got that. Hell he got her. He got her way more than she thought he did. There was a lot he could tell her… She'd affected him… She'd affected a lot of people. And she didn't see that… But then, she never really had, that wasn't the kind of person she was.

_I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own_

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, drawing her to his side.

"We're all lost Berry, that's kind of the point." He replied quietly, squeezing her gently.

She shifted against him, her hair rubbing against his chin.

"You don't seem lost. You have it all. You got accepted to Ohio State to play football, you have goals, plans, you have yourself together. And I feel like the last four years have been a waste. I spent so much time trying to be the best at everything… I missed out Noah. I missed out on all those great experiences… I didn't go to dances, I didn't go to parties, I never had a real boyfriend, I nev-"

"Hey!" He cut her off, his tone indignant.

"What?" She asked, he could feel her head tilted upwards towards him.

"I was a real boyfriend." He informed her tightly.

She laughed. "Noah, we dated for 5 days." She pointed out.

"And for those 5 days, I drove you to and from school, held your hand, in front of everyone, listened to you drone on about your future and we made out, a lot. I was your boyfriend."

She was silent. "That day in the bleachers… You didn't mean it, did you?" She asked, her head nestled in the crook of his neck now.

He knew exactly what statement she was referring to.

"No, I guess I didn't." He breathed out at last.

"You would have stayed." She stated.

"I would have stayed. Berry, I'm not a total retard. I know a good thing when I see it."

"Good thing…. Yeah well, I'm not that girl anymore." She mumbled, her voice brimming with bitterness.

"Whatever Berry. You're still a good thing. Always will be. You will ALWAYS be that girl. And I will always be that guy. That guy who was never enough."

A moment later he felt her small hand on his chin, she was yanking his head towards her.

"You were never the problem. I was. You were always enough. More than enough." She informed him, her voice soft but firm, conviction radiating off of her.

He could hear her breathing, low and shallow, small little pants.

He could hear his heart beating in his ears.

In the darkness he could barely make out the line of her face.

She felt his hand on her arm, gripping her, holding on.

They'd always been there, right on the cusp of something more.

_I don't know where…_

_Confused about how as well…._

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all…_

He sucked in a breath.

_**It's now or never.**_

He closed the gap between them and gently pressed his lips to hers.

She sighed into his kiss. His lips were soft and probing, almost heartbreaking in their quest to claim her. His free hand, the one not clasped around her waist, came up to her neck, pulling her in deeper, his tongue barely grazing the seam of her lips, drawing a sharp gasp of pleasure from her.

The kiss wasn't urgent, it wasn't a teeth mashing, tongue dueling kiss.

It was a kiss shared between two people that believed they were so wrong for each other that neither realized that, in this case, two wrongs DID make a right.

After several heart stopping moments, they split, pulling back slowly, his hand still firmly on her neck, his thumb tracing circles below her earlobes.

She swallowed and felt her cheeks redden. She was suddenly quite thankful for the darkness that enveloped them.

"So umm….I guess-" She started softly but he broke in.

"Let's… Let's not, OK? Can't we just sit here and let it be what it is?" He asked, his voice uncharacteristically quiet.

She nodded. "Ok."

_If I lay here…_

_If I just lay here…_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_


	6. Maneater

IPOD CHALLENGE

_I-pod challenge: _

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. _

_Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! _

_4. Do ten of these and then post them_

Chapter 6: Maneater

AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE NOTE, THERE IS SOME SWEARING AND SEXUAL REFERENCES IN THIS CHAPTER.

_Everybody look at me, me_

_I walk in the door you start screaming_

Puck ran a hand over his now closely cut hair. The days of the Mohawk were long past him.

Actually, a lot of things were long past him. Despite everyone's lack of faith, not only had he gotten out of Lima, but he'd been accepted into NYU's musical program, and gotten a scholarship because of it.

Granted, it hadn't paid for his entire education but it paid for a lot.

He carried a full schedule and bartended on the weekends at hot spot Caramel.

It was hopping for a Friday night. Not that it wasn't always busy but it always picked up this time of year. Mostly it was due to all the college students finishing finals for the semester.

He adjusted his black button down as he made his way to the main bar.

The multi-level club was one of the most popular night clubs in the area and the moment and on a night like this, he was bound to clean up.

The thought of the extra cash brought a smirk to his handsome face.

Rachel Anne Berry had just closed out her 5th semester was a bang. Her solo in the winter concert had been riveting and moving, as always. (Her professor's words, not hers, or rather, they'd been her thoughts but she most definitely hadn't vocalized them)

With her performance fresh in her mind, she hopped on line for her new favorite night club.

That's right, Rachel Berry was a clubber. Now, not all of the time, mind you, but she'd discovered it was an excellent venue for blowing off steam. She'd get herself all dressed up, head to the club, have a couple of cocktails, dance with a few boys and bam, she felt a million times better!

Tonight was a celebratory evening though, which she'd deemed deserved extra attention.

She'd slipped into her black strapless banded dress and her killer peep toe stilettos. She curled her long brown hair into soft waves and carefully applied her makeup.

Fun was definitely going to be had that evening.

He'd been on his shift for well over two hours. 11 PM was fast approaching. "Take your break dude, you deserve it." His co-worker Kyle told him.

He nodded, not needing to be told twice. He stepped out from behind the bar, his eyes scanning the room hungrily, searching for the lucky woman he'd spend the night with.

The beat quickly changed from some techno shit to a very familiar beat. His lips curled into his trademark smirk.

_**God, perfect song.**_

He saw her ass first. She was dancing with some douche bag but he was confident enough that it didn't really matter who she was dancing with. He watched her, his eyes darkening to a predatory gaze… She moved her body to the music, her hips swaying in perfect rhythm to the beat.

_**She looks like fun.**_

_Move your body around like a nympho_

_I want to see you all on your knees, knees_

_You either want to be with me, or be me_

At the end of the verse, she spun around and his world stopped spinning.

The hot piece of ass he'd been envisioning in his bed was none other than Rachel Berry.

She still hadn't seen him yet and he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to be seen. He took a few steps back and out of her line of sight, but keeping her well within his.

He'd known from their high school days that she could dance, but not… Not like this. She was pressing back against her douche bag dance partner, her eyes closed, sliding her body down his, her hands following behind her.

"Hottest chick out there right now." Kyle said, snapping him out of his daze.

Puck turned to his co-worker. "Fuck dude, I know. Even better, I know her. We went to high school together." He muttered, still not believing the hottie in heels was his ex-schoolmate.

"Was she this hot in high school?" Kyle asked as Puck moved back behind the bar.

"Dude, she was a fucking prude." Puck replied, his voice still low with awe.

"I waited on her awhile ago, she comes here all the time. Guys crawling all over her. She goes to Juilliard and had a big finish or whatever and she's celebrating. You should go say hello, congratulate her." Kyle said, nudging Puck in the ribs.

For the first time in, well, forever, Noah Puckerman felt uncertain about a woman.

"Man, we dated for like, a week, before she dumped me over some other dude." He admitted sheepishly, running a hand through his hair.

"SHE dumped YOU? Dude you HAVE to go talk to her. Look how hot she is. And she's totally wasting it on that ass clown. You really gonna let him show you up?" Kyle challenged.

Puck turned his gaze to his friend. He knew full well what his co-worker was doing. He threw his dish towel to the blonde man before heading back around the bar, striding in her direction.

Both of their backs were to him, she was still rubbing against the idiot.

Puck was behind the man in two seconds. "If you don't step away from her right now, I'll personally break your junk in half." Puck whispered in the young man's ear, keeping his voice low so Rachel didn't hear.

The man met Puck's gaze and gulped. He didn't even put up a fight. He slid away and Puck slipped in, barely leaving 2 seconds between the douche's exit and his entrance.

She was into the music. Maybe too into it, she didn't even feel the switch in partners. She didn't notice anything wrong until she felt a pair of hands on her hips. Hands that felt quite different then the ones she'd felt earlier. They felt stronger, harder, calloused.

Her eyes flew open wide and she turned and came face to face with her past.

She froze, rooted to her spot.

"You… You're… Noah…Here..." She sputtered out, confusion clouding her brown eyes.

He wanted to be articulate, smooth, cocky even. But in that moment, holding her that close, all his 'Puck-ish' abilities evaded him.

"I go to NYU. I work here on the weekends." Was all he managed to get out, his fingers still tight on her hips.

She hadn't noticed his grip on her and he prayed she didn't, he'd missed this, the feel of her in his grasp.

"You _LIVE_ here!?!" She exclaimed, confusion now replace with… Oh God.

She was mad.

Before he could react, she smacked him across the arm, hard.

"You LIVE here. YOU LIVE HERE." She exclaimed, her eyes narrowing dangerously at him.

"I… I didn't know you were here." He offered meekly, knowing even that lame excuse wouldn't get him anywhere close to out of trouble.

"Liar. You knew. EVERYONE knew." She spit out, shaking his hands off.

He noticed the void almost instantly. He noticed and he didn't like it.

She turned on her incredibly high heel and had barely started her dramatic exit before she was yanked back.

_Maneater, make you work hard_

_Make you spend hard_

"Why do you care??" He asked, hissing his question into her ear as he held her back up against his chest.

"Rachel, are you OK?" A young dark haired man asked as he stepped from the crowd.

"She's fine." Puck snarled.

The man turned his gaze to her.

She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Who the fuck was that??!?" He demanded, momentarily thrown off track.

"His name is Marshall. He's a friend, we met here awhile back." She supplied, her voice dull and quiet.

_**Good god… She's got them eating out of her hands.**_

"Answer my question." He demanded, reminding her of his previous query.

She didn't respond immediately so he plowed on.

"We broke up sophomore year. After that we were BARELY friends. And now you're pissed at me because I didn't bother to look you up?? That's pretty fucked up Berry, even for you."

She whirled on him, his hand still firm on her arm.

"I liked you… I liked you SO much, and I didn't even realize it until after everything blew up, I didn't know what to say or what to do so I went along with the crowd and kept my mouth shut. And every day I've regretted it. Because I didn't go for it. And I don't do that. I ALWAYS go for it." She replied, her voice a mixture of frustration and sorrow.

He waited. He waited because he knew her. He knew he just had to wait and she'd finish.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you for living here. I guess…. I saw you… You said you lived here and… And for a split second, it was like high school all over again, everyone going well out of their way to avoid me." She finished helplessly, her eyes downcast now.

He took in the woman in front of him. For all her confidence, talent, and general hotness, she still felt like an outcast.

He cast a glance towards the bar, his eyes met Kyle's. His co-worker nodded at him, giving him the time he was silently asking for.

His gaze returned to her. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"The last thing I want to do is avoid you."

The way his breath grazed across her ear sent a shiver down her spine. She looked up, her eyes darkening a bit.

"Dance with me." She said. She wasn't asking, she was telling.

He'd always liked that about her.

_And when she walks she walks with passion  
When she talks, she talks like she can handle it  
When she asks for something boy she means it  
Even if you never ever seen it_

He followed her willingly to the floor, the appreciative glances in her direction not going unnoticed.

She grinned and wiggled her fingers at a couple of them.

He rolled his eyes and turned her to face him.

"Listen to me Berry. You cannot come to my club, where I work, dressed like that, and rub yourself up against half our male customers." He informed her sternly, gripping her body close to his, his fingers splayed across her lower back.

"Why not?" She challenged, a teasing glint in her eyes as she pressed up against him, grinning when she heard his slight gasp.

"Because, as it turns out, I can get fired for hitting people." He replied, moving his hand a little farther south to the top of her ass.

She threw her head back and laughed. He couldn't help but grin at her amusement.

"So what do I do?" She asked coyly, trailing her fingers along the back of his head.

"Either find yourself another club…." He trailed off, smirking a little when she shook her head.

"Not an option. I like THIS club." She whispered in his head, sending her breath across his neck, a half grin playing across her features.

"Then I guess you're stuck with the second option." He replied easily as he spun her out.

"And that is?" She questioned, holding the position.

He swiftly pulled her back to him. "You dance with me."

Her fingers fisted in his shirt.

"Deal."

AND????


	7. Today

IPOD CHALLENGE

_I-pod challenge: _

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. _

_Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! _

_4. Do ten of these and then post them_

Chapter 7: Today

_Perfect shadows lie behind us…_

_This is the day I make you mine._

The last thing anyone ever expected out of the ever theatrical Rachel Berry was a simple wedding.

But that's what all 50 of their guests were treated to, a simple outdoor wedding in the Berry's backyard.

Two sets of white wooden chairs divided by an aisle decorated with yellow rose petals, leading from the house straight to him.

An elegantly decorated chupah stood at the front, various colorful flowers intertwining through the rungs of the wooden structure.

They'd incorporated the chupah into their wedding for the sake of their heritage and they would be following the Jewish ceremony, but Rachel had insisted on the more common processional instead of the one dictated by their heritage.

Puck stood at the front, slightly on edge, his nerves a touch frayed.

The last thing anyone ever expected out of badass Noah Puckerman was him getting married.

But then, Rachel and he both had, on more than one occasion, surprised even the people that knew them the best.

And those people were sitting out in the crowd, waiting to see the union between the diva and the badass.

He gazed out over their small group of guests. His mother smiled at him, a tear in her eye. He winked at her.

Mr. Schuester was situated behind the microphone, off to his left. The older man gave his former student a smile and a nod. Santana caught his eye from the crowd. She gave him a wink and a thumbs up.

Finn clapped a hand on his shoulder behind him and he glanced back at his best friend.

"Glad you're here man." He whispered to his best man appreciatively.

"What about us?" Mike whined in a loud whisper from where he stood behind Finn.

"Shut up." Matt told him, smacking his friend in the back of the head.

"Both of you knock it off." Finn hissed as he turned to the two smaller men.

The miniature fight was halted by the sound of the processional began.

Puck turned his attention to the house and smiled at the sight of his sister as she made her way down the aisle. She gave him a huge grin as she took her place in the front and offered him an air high five, which he returned.

Brittany was next. Puck rolled his eyes and Finn frowned. Something wasn't right.

A moment later, Puck's 6 year old daughter Allie ran up to Brit, bouquet in one hand and shoes in the other. "B! You forgot your flowers! And your shoes!" The little girl cried in a stage whisper.

Brittany, not seeing this as a problem, grabbed her flowers, tucked them under her arm, patted Allie's head and continued up the aisle, putting her shoes on she finished her walk.

She took her place and smiled broadly. Just about everyone in the audience resisted the urge to applaud for the ditzy blonde. She waved at Santana excitedly, and was rewarded with a stare and a mouthed "No" from her friend.

Quinn was next. She shook her head and rolled her eyes at Brittany's flub. Not that it wasn't expected, because it was, it was more a question of WHAT she would do, not IF she would do anything.

She stood behind Brittany and could be hear quietly chastising her friend for her behavior.

"Why didn't she wear her shoes?" Finn asked in a whisper, trying to get Quinn's attention.

Puck rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose.

_**These are my people. Love them or hate them, they're my people.**_

Puck elbowed his friend in a silent plea to shut up. His daughter was next and he didn't want to miss her 'big entrance' as she called it.

_**Sometimes I think she's got more Rachel in her then her own mother and father.**_

Allie beamed as she made her way up the aisle, her blonde hair full of curls and flowers. She threw her petals dutifully, though it should be noted that half of them were thrown at the guests.

_**Scratch that previous thought. That's definitely my kid.**_

A moment later, the guitarist started up and Schue stepped to the microphone.

The French doors opened and everyone stood.

Puck's breath caught in his throat as she came into his line of sight.

She looked up and her chocolate eyes locked on his green ones. He gulped.

_You are the one I've been waiting for today_

_Here comes the sun, it's been baitin' morn today._

He faintly heard the voice of his teacher singing the song that had become their song over the last few years.

She was on the arms of her fathers, both of which were beaming proudly.

"Dude breathe." Finn suggested softly, repeating advice that Puck had given him months before at his own wedding.

He expelled the breath as he drank her in.

Her dress was strapless and curve hugging, it showed off her petite figure well. It was an incredibly simple gown, her olive skin seemed even darker against the bright white of the dress, and he'd never seen her as beautiful as she was now.

Her hair was spilling over her shoulders as she made her way to him, a nervous grin on her face.

Of all the performances in her life, this was the one that mattered most. It was the one she didn't know she was waiting for.

The sun hit her hair as she reached the point where her fathers would step away and he would take their place.

_Lately I've lost my tongue  
Today you found my song  
Unknown our love, has grown  
And I thank god you came along_

Her fingers dug into his arm. He placed his hand over the top of her and squeezed softly, it was his way of telling her to calm down.

They made it through the ceremony, most of which Puck spent thinking about the past several years of his life and how she'd so easily managed to ingrain herself into his life. The moment that would forever stand out in his mind was the brief glance the two of them had shared in the hallway the day Finn had discovered the truth. Even in that moment, when everything was crumbling, She'd stood strong and firm and had offered up whatever part of her he needed.

_You looked right through me, there was no one else  
I sat beside you and became myself, today_

Puck felt a light squeeze and quickly brought himself back to the present. She was gazing up at him, a look of confusion marring her face. He grinned at her and squeezed back.

He kept up with the rest of the ceremony, and completed the breaking of the glass with a smirk. Only he would thinking stomping on a wine glass was badass.

She laughed at his display of bravado. He caught her by the forearm and pulled her to him.

The laughter died in her throat as he covered her mouth with his own. His lips moved expertly against hers, his tongue barely tracing the seam of her lips.

"Thanks for marrying me Berry." He whispered after he pulled away, his forehead resting against hers.

"That's not my name." She corrected him in an attempt to sound stern, though he could practically hear her smiling.

"Yeah it is. You'll always be Berry." He teased.

"You'll always be Noah." She shot back. Even now, Puck was his preferred moniker, not that it had ever stopped her before.

"No, I'll always be a badass." He joked, only half kidding.

"Daddy said a bad word!" Allie blurted out, coming to stand between her father and new step-mother.

"Puck!" Quinn snapped.

"Has anyone seen my shoes?" Brittany asked aloud to no one in particular.

"You're wearing them retard." Santana piped up.

_**Oh yeah, these are definitely my people.**_

A/N: A true and legitimately happy Puckleberry story….


	8. Umbrella

IPOD CHALLENGE

_I-pod challenge: _

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. _

_Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! _

_4. Do ten of these and then post them_

Chapter 8: Umbrella

3 times she was there for him…. And 3 times where he was there for her.

_And that's when you need me there…_

_With you I'll always share…_

She found him sitting on the tailgate of his truck, nursing a bruised face and an equally bruised ego.

Wordlessly, she climbed up next to him. She offered him a bottle of water and aspirin for the pain he was undoubtedly feeling.

He took the pills, shoved them in his mouth and took a swig of water. She held out her hand and he returned the bottle to her.

They sat there for an hour, silently, watching the sun set on the cool fall day.

"She doesn't want me."

"He doesn't want me."

She turned her gaze to him. "She's missing out on a good thing." She whispered softly.

He bobbed his head slowly. "So is he."

* * *

His hands were shaking as he stared down at the phone. "She's coming!! NOW!!" Quinn had wailed in his ear only moments before.

_**This can't be happening. She's barely 7 months…**_

He needed to get to the hospital. NOW. A moment later, he sprung into action, snatched his keys and dashed to his truck.

He mashed the keys into the ignition as he slammed the door shut. He turned the key and waited for his truck to roar to life. Nothing.

Just a ticking noise. "FUCK!!!" He exclaimed loudly.

He tried four more times before dropping his head to the steering wheel. His daughter was about to make her entrance and he couldn't get there.

What he needed was a ride. As soon as the thought entered his mind, he knew who to call. It was late, very late, but he didn't have anyone else.

He flipped his phone open and quickly scrolled to the B's.

She answered on the 3rd ring, her voice laced with sleep. "Berry! Quinn's gone into labor early! Baby's coming. My truck won't start and-" He started to explain.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes." She cut in and hung up the phone.

True to her word, she was. She pulled up, leaned over and threw open the passenger door.

He climbed in and slammed the door. She handed him a cup of coffee as they pulled away.

He thanked her softly and took in her appearance.

There was no makeup. Her hair was mussed and pulled back. She wore black yoga pants, a purple tee shirt and white Nike Shox.

He decided he liked the look.

There were pulling up to the hospital within 15 minutes. She dropped him off at the door with a promise that she'd meet him inside.

2 hours later he had a baby girl, and a tiny one at that. Quinn was exhausted and refused to see him, or anyone else for that matter.

Rachel was still there, sitting next to him as they waited for the doctor to OK him to see his daughter.

"Mr. Puckerman? You can see her now, if you want to just follow me." A nurse said from the doorway.

She glanced over at him and pressed a warm, reassuring hand to his shoulder. Wordlessly he stood. Without giving it a second thought, he reached down, grabbed her hand and pulled her with him.

_Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath, I'ma stick it out till the end_

She squeezed his hand as they stood in front of Allison Bridget Puckerman's incubator.

"She's so tiny." He whispered, unable to keep the awe out of his voice.

"She's beautiful."

"Duh. She's got awesome genes."

A nurse stepped over, gestured for him to take a seat in the nearby rocking chair, and gently handed him his daughter.

His world stopped turning the moment he looked into his daughter's eyes. He caught his breath at the sight of her. She was his. She belonged to him.

Just like that, he was addicted to her. His whole world became her.

Rachel stood beside him, not moving, speaking, just existing.

After a lengthy period of time he glanced up at her. "You… Um… You wanna hold her?"

She smiled softly and nodded. He stood, cradling his daughter close to his chest, and nodded for her to sit in the chair.

As gently as possible, he passed the baby from his arms into hers.

Instantly, she cuddled the girl close to her and leaned down, inhaling the smell that was so deliciously wonderful. She loved the smell of babies.

He observed silently, not realizing this side of Rachel existed. She looked peaceful, serene, happy even.

"This look… It's good on you Berry."

She gave him a soft smile.

Everyone knew Quinn held her first, she was the mother after all. And Puck, naturally held her second.

But what everyone didn't know what that Rachel Berry held her third.

* * *

Life had changed drastically with the birth of Allison, or Allie, as she'd come to be known as.

He and Quinn worked out a schedule. One week on, one week off. And for all the times they'd done this routine, he'd gotten pretty lucky. Allie had all her troublesome milestones with her mother. Everything from teething to colic to diaper rash, they never fell on his weeks.

Until one day, a few months after her second birthday. It was right at the start of his week, smack in the middle of summer.

His baby girl was sick. He'd called her pediatrician and his mother, who'd both informed him that the touch of the flu the girl had was not life threatening and he could take care of it, she did NOT need to be rushed to the emergency room. Quinn was out of the question, she'd taken off to Florida for a much needed vacation. She was reachable but what could she do?

Never in his life had he felt this helpless. He'd tried everything he could to stop her tears and nothing was working.

She was running a slight fever and couldn't keep anything down. She was just lying in her bed, crying her eyes out.

He wasn't even sure why he did it, or when he did it for that matter, because he doesn't even remember picking up the phone.

"Hey I'm sorry to bother you, I know you just got back, but-" He spoke into his cell phone, but was cut off.

"I hear Allie in the background. Is she OK?"

"She's sick. She has the flu. And everyone says it's no big deal but… I just… I don't know what to do for her." He admitted miserably.

"She's 2 Noah. I'm sure she's been sick before." Rachel replied as she put away her fresh laundry.

"Well, sure, but I mean, not with me. Quinn got all the sickness, teething, all of that. I just got 'Happy Allie' most of the time." He told her.

He could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

"Naturally. I'm on my way."

He breathed a sigh of relief as he hung up the phone. But his relief turned to confusion. Had he asked her to come over? He thought over the conversation. He hadn't.

But why else would he call?

She bustled in the door 10 minutes later, in black shorts, a green tank and green flip flops. Her hair was longer, her legs seemed even more toned then he remembered He couldn't help himself as his eyes traveled from head to toe as he appreciated the prime example of the female body in front of him.

Living in New York seemed to do wonders for her. He hadn't seen her since Christmas break.

"Where's the patient?" She asked brightly as she dropped her bag by the door.

"In her room. But before you go in there and save the day like you always do, I'm gonna need you to get those legs over here and say hello to me."

She rolled her eyes dramatically but ceded to his request and quickly approached. He wrapped her in a huge hug and buried his nose in her hair.

"Welcome home Berry." He whispered in her ear.

He felt her fingers dig into his back, he liked that she clung to him whenever they hugged.

"Good to be back."

They broke apart and she grinned softly. He took hold of her hand and led her back to Allie's room.

She stepped in and immediately took charge.

"Hello there sweetheart." She cooed to Allie.

For her part, Allie's crying died in her throat and she reached her little arms toward the pretty brunette.

She scooped up the toddler and felt Allie's head. She snapped into action and within 30 minutes had Allie medicated, got a few small crackers into her, some juice in her, sang her a lullaby and the little one was sleeping soundly.

He stared at her wide eyed. "How in the hell did you pull that off??" He demanded once they'd exited Allie's room.

She shrugged lightly. "She likes me." She suggested as she moved towards the kitchen.

_**Yeah well, her dad kind of likes you too.**_

_So go on and let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more_

* * *

Rachel rushed up the steps to her crazy small apartment. The cast for Wicked was being released today. She'd been waiting for this moment for the last 3 years.

She slammed the door of her apartment and nearly tripped over her coffee table as she clambered for her laptop. She logged in and quickly signed into her email.

Sure enough, there it was. An email from the casting director.

She held her breath and closed her eyes. She wanted to remember this moment forever.

Silently, she clicked on the email and her eyes scanned the words.

_Ms. Berry-_

_We would like to thank you for giving us the opportunity to see you perform. However, at this time, we are unable to provide you with a role in the revival of Wicked…_

She stopped reading there. She couldn't go on.

_**This can't be happening. This was supposed to be it… I can't go back to that awful bar…**_

The sob tore out of her chest. Her eyes brimmed with tears. She was a failure. All those years at Juilliard, all the training…

She fumbled blindly for her phone and pressed speed dial 4. She held the phone to her ear as she curled up on the couch, her tears running off her face and onto the couch cushion.

He picked up on the third ring. "Allie, shh! Go run around outside, daddy's on the phone with Aunt Rachel…" He told his daughter before turning back to the phone.

"I didn't get it." She sobbed into the phone the moment she heard him come on the line.

His heart clenched the moment he heard her tears. He closed his eyes at her words. He knew what she was referring to. Wicked turned her down.

"Oh Rach…. What happened?" He asked quietly, moving to the window to watch Allie on her swing set.

"I… I wasn't what they were looking f-for. I wasn't g-good enough. I'm n-n-never going to be good enough." She choked out through her tears.

"Rachel. Stop. You are good. You're the best. They're fools. You know how good you are. I sure as hell know it. You made sure of that. Where's that girl? Where's the one that wouldn't take no for an answer?" He asked her and hoped he was saying the right thing; he wasn't used to being in the supporting role instead of being the one supported.

"She's gone Noah. She failed." She whispered miserably.

"Where was this play supposed to happen anyways?"

"Orpheum Theater." She answered tearfully.

"Rach, babe, stop crying, please. You're killin' me here." He pleaded with her as he wrote down the name of the theater.

She sniffled a little. "C'mon legs, I know you're better than this." He coaxed, getting Allie's attention, motioning for her to come inside.

Silently he handed her the phone. "Aunt Rachel." The little girl said into the phone.

A small smile instantly appeared on her tear stained face.

"Allie-Cat! How are you baby?" She asked the young girl.

"Good. I miss you Rachel." The girl said quietly.

God the girl could pull her heart strings.

"I miss you too baby girl." She cooed softly.

"Daddy misses you too." Allie said into the phone, not seeing her dad's face turn bright red.

"I miss your dad too kiddo. You tell him I said that. And give him a kiss for me, OK?" She told the sweet girl.

"I will. Bye Rachel!" Allie hung up the phone. She turned to her daddy and threw herself into his arms. He scooped her up and she planted a big one on him.

He grinned at her. "What's that for?" He asked her, ruffling her hair.

"It's from Aunt Rachel. She told me to give you a kiss and tell you she misses you too." Allie reported, now wiggling to get free.

He set her down silently.

_**Damn that woman. Still manages to get to me even halfway across the country.**_

He shook himself out of his daze and glanced down at the scrap of paper. He did some digging online and found the phone number of the Orpheum Theater.

After being transferred several times and sitting on hold for an eternity, he finally got through to the casting department. After some bellowing and menacing growls, he was speaking to the casting director.

"I understand you turned Rachel Berry down for a role in Wicked?" He demanded.

"We did. She wasn't suited for the role. And I'm sorry, who am I talking to?" The casting director questioned.

"Someone who cares very much for her well being. You made a mistake. I don't care if you got Idina Menzel herself to play the role, Rachel would've done better. You're passing up one hell of a woman." Puck informed the older man.

"Yes, well, thank you for your input-" The casting director started.

"Don't cut me off. Listen here, I know several people who would gladly get on a plane with me and fly up to New York and happily remove all the parts of you that make you a man. We'll make sure you pee into a bag for the rest of your life. I'd recommend reconsidering." Puck finished and slammed the phone down.

2 days later he received a text message from Rachel.

**Berry: "While I don't agree with your methods, your heart was in the right place. You're my hero Noah. Thank you. Give my love to Allie. I trust you got my kiss?"**

He sucked in a breath. Was she flirting with him? Not like it would be that unusual, they flirted all the time.

**Puck: "All I did was set a man straight. I'll pass it along. I got your kiss alright, though something tells me it would have been better coming from you and not from my daughter."**

**Berry: "Ha! I guess you have to take what you can get for right now."**

**Puck: "For right now? I'm holding you to that."**

**Berry: "I expect nothing less."**

_You can run into my arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed_

* * *

"Shit."

The very un-Rachel curse word fell from her lips as she came to a half in front of her apartment.

Another piece of folded blue paper. She knew what it was. Not only did she know, she was expecting it.

She had 7 days to come up with 3 months of back rent. She needed $3,000.

Last check of her bank account showed $30.

She let herself into her apartment and sunk down at her kitchen table. She couldn't ask her dads for anything more. They'd already done so much. She glanced around her apartment.

_**Looks like I'll be selling my stuff.**_

She grabbed a pen and paper and began walking around the apartment, writing down what she could sell.

There was the sofa, the kitchen table, her flat screen, stereo, dresser, night stands…

Even when she tallied up what she had, it still wasn't enough. With a sigh, she delved into her handbag collection and began pulling out the expensive ones.

Mid-digging, her phone jingled. "Hello?" She said morosely into the phone, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"What happened?" Puck asked. He knew that tone all too well.

"Nothing!" She shot back defensively.

He sighed heavily. Her response only confirmed his suspicions.

"Legs, if you don't fess up right now, I'm gonna put Allie on and you know how good she is with the guilt trips."

"I'm being evicted."

Puck sat straight up in his chair.

"Rachel, what the hell happened?" He asked, alarmed.

"I have bills. I was already pretty far behind when I got the Wicked role, and all that did was fill up a little bit of the giant hole. So now I'm selling my stuff. I think I have enough I can get almost all of what I need." She informed him as she tried to keep her tone upbeat and sunny.

"How much?" He questioned tightly.

"Noah, really-" She started.

"Rachel. How. Much." He snapped, enunciating each word

She looked down at her hands. "$3,000."

He didn't even bat an eye. "How do you want me to send it? Check? Western Union?" He asked her, striding to the cabinet where he kept his check book.

"Noah, I can't." She told him.

"Fine. Then give me the name of your landlord, I'll write the check to him." He retorted.

She was silent.

"Rachel. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You pick."

"I can't let you do this." She pleaded.

He softened a bit at her tone. "I know you don't like to ask for help. Which is why I didn't let you. You've done more for me then anyone else. I can at least get you straight with your landlord." He responded softly.

She relented and passed along the name of her landlord.

"I'll make it up to you." She told him, her voice full of confidence.

_Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other_

"Well, Legs, I can think of a few ways you could do that… There's this one thing I've always wanted to try-"

"Perv."

"You know it."

"Thank you."

"Anytime Berry, anytime."

* * *

26 year old Rachel Moriarty dropped her head into her hands as she stared at the Divorce Decree under her elbows.

_**I don't know why I'm so upset. I asked for this….. After the son of a bitch cheated.**_

She sucked in a breath, trying to remain calm. She had initiated the divorce after finding Patrick in bed with another woman. She'd gotten all high and mighty and gotten herself the best divorce lawyer in town, refusing to even so much as speak to the pathetic excuse of a man she had once called her husband.

She'd walked into her lawyer's office spitting fire, telling him she wanted everything, the apartment, the cars, the money, she wanted it all. She wanted to hit him where it hurt, which as everyone knew, was right in the pocketbook.

Her lawyer had jumped on it and got her everything she wanted and even a little more.

All she had to do now was sign the decree and it was all hers.

Except, now she didn't want any of it. In fact, she wanted nothing more than to get rid of every last reminder of him.

All she wanted was for the pain to go away. She'd thought that by taking away everything he loved, she'd feel better.

She just felt alone. Alone with all the stuff that reminded her of what she lost.

She'd had it all, for one brief shining moment. She'd married one of the most successful directors on Broadway, moved into his posh apartment and they'd lived happily ever after.

For about 2 years.

Then she caught him. She caught him and went all Crazy Berry on him.

And it worked. She got everything she asked for, which, apparently included being alone.

Her dads knew, they'd even offered to fly up, many times, but she'd turned them down. She hadn't told anyone else. She couldn't even call Noah. She was just… She was embarrassed. She was a 26 year old out of work divorcee.

A knock on the door snapped her out of her reverie. She stood and started towards the door. She stopped and briefly glanced at her reflection in the hall mirror. Soft white shorts, light weight gray sweater and bare feet. Her long brown hair was a mess and was tied back. She hadn't bothered with makeup in a very long time.

Shrugging her shoulders, she took two steps and opened the door.

Her eyes went wide and she froze.

Leaning against her door, in all his glory, was Noah Puckerman.

His hair was buzzed close to his head. He wore dark jeans and a white button down with a casual dark blue blazer over it.

"Noah." She breathed at last. She hadn't seen him in a few years. They'd spoken, but not as much as either would have liked to.

"Legs." He replied with a smirk.

A moment later, she threw herself into his arms. He returned her embrace. "God I missed you." She whispered into his neck.

She felt his arms tighten a bit.

"I am pretty awesome." He whispered back.

He felt her giggled against him. God it felt good to have her in his arms again. He finally released her from the hug, but kept his hands on her hips. For her part, she kept her hands glued to his shoulders.

"Miss me too?" She asked slightly hopefully.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes Berry. I missed you." He admitted.

She smiled happily. She hadn't given a true smile to anyone in months. It felt good.

"Here, I'll show you around." She told him as he dropped his bag on the floor next to the door.

She gave him a quick tour of the place, feeling less then enthusiastic about it.

She made her way to the kitchen with him close on her heels. She did have one question, though she was a touch afraid to ask it. "Why are you here?" She asked.

He didn't beat around the bush. "Your dads told me about the divorce and that you were having a tough time signing the papers. Thought I'd come up and offer a little support." He replied.

"You could have called." She said as she moved to grab him a beer.

He accepted it and popped the cap. "This was bigger than a call Berry." He shot back.

Silently he followed her into the dining room where the thick legal document was still sitting.

He sat down next to the stack of papers and patted the chair next to him.

"C'mon, we need to sign these so you can get rid of that ridiculous Irish last name. It's an embarrassment to our heritage." He told her.

She flopped down next to him, arms folded.

He picked up the pen and held it toward her. She didn't accept.

Puck sighed loudly and glanced down at the paperwork. It was dated for 4 months prior.

He wanted to yell at her. He wanted to shake her.

But he knew better. "Want to tell me why these are 4 months old?" He asked, steepling his fingers.

"Not really." She replied despondently.

He nodded. This was one case where bullying her would not suffice. He strode to her kitchen and started opening cabinets. He found some top shelf vodka, cranberry juice, and a highball glass.

He quickly mixed the drink, grabbed another beer and headed back to her. He handed her the drink and took her free hand in his own.

"C'mon." He said as he pulled her to her feet and over to the French doors that led to the balcony.

They situated themselves on the lounge chairs and drank in the view of the city.

Silence engulfed them as they sipped their drinks in silence.

"If I sign, it means I failed. I'm right back where I started. Alone and jobless." She finally blurted out.

He took a long pull off his beer as he processed her words. "So you'd rather be married, miserable and jobless?" He questioned.

She gazed at him. "No." She admitted quietly.

"You know, the Rachel I used to know wouldn't have let this get to her. She was strong, confident and not afraid of anything." He told her.

"The Rachel is gone. That girl was a naïve twit who thought she was the best performer east of the Mississippi and had the ribbons and trophies to prove it." She replied lowly.

"I think you're afraid. I think you're afraid because that other Rachel is the only one you know and you can't go back. This city broke you in; it beat you down, chewed you up and spit you out. And you're still here. You made it through all that. You did what you had to do to survive. And like it or not, that's a quality that you got from the old Rachel. And as much as you think she was misguided and ridiculous, some of those traits…. They were pretty great." He finished, taking a long drink from his beer.

He wasn't big on speeches. He hated them in fact. But this one was necessary. He'd come here for a reason, and it wasn't just about divorce papers.

_When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart_

She sat there, deep in thought, absorbing his words. Finally, she downed her drink and stood up. Silently, she held her hand out to him. He slipped his hand in hers and followed her to the dining room table.

He pulled out her chair and she plopped down. He took a seat next to her and handed her the pen.

Rachel took a deep breath, closed her eyes briefly before turning her attention to the papers in front of her. She flipped it open and begin signing and initialing where necessary.

15 minutes later, she was done.

She tossed the pen down, leaned back in her chair and released a deep sigh.

"Welcome back Berry."

"Good to be back Noah."

He stood and rested his hands on her shoulders. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Now I think is a good time to discuss another matter." He suggested softly, his breath tickling her cheek.

Her eyes snapped open as he leaned over her, his green eyes meeting her chocolate one.

"And what matter would that be?" She challenged.

"I believe you are still indebted to me for a certain loan that was made some time ago. I seem to remember you promising you'd make it up to me. I'm calling in your debt." He whispered his voice low and raspy.

Her eyes searched his face. They'd been dancing around this for years. It'd always been there, just out of their reach.

And now here it was, within arm's length, there for her to take, if she wanted.

She felt a warmth bubble up in her, warmth she hadn't felt in a long time. A warmth so intense she was surprised she was still breathing. His eyes had a lock on her, she couldn't break from his gaze.

He was waiting. He wasn't making the move. God he wanted to, but he knew it wasn't up to him. It had to come to from her.

She vis

ibly gulped and he had to keep the smirk off his face.

_**Now or never, this might be it.**_

With that last thought, she pushed up in her seat and sent her lips colliding into his.

It felt like he'd been electrocuted. Electric sensations ricocheted through his body, zinging through his veins, he felt her kiss from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.

After several intoxicating seconds he pulled back, his breath coming out in ragged pants.

Her face was the picture of confusion. He grinned at her expression. "I need a better angle." He said, answering her unasked question.

She silently stood and turned to face him.

He slipped his muscular arms around her pulling her closer. Instead of drawing her in for another heart pounding kiss, he hugged her.

She wrapped her arms around him, feeling at home in his arms, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time.

After a few moments, he pulled back a bit. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"Hug me?" She questioned innocently.

He rolled her eyes.

"Kiss you. Kiss you senseless actually. And it's been a long time. Since the day Allie was born."

"That's a long time to wait." She remarked quietly.

"And I'd do it again in a heart beat." He replied easily.

She gazed up at him.

"Why?"

"Cause it's you. It's always been you."

_You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart_

DONEEEEEEE


	9. I Idolize You

IPOD CHALLENGE

_I-pod challenge: _

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. _

_Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! _

_4. Do ten of these and then post them_

Chapter 9: I Idolize You

"While I appreciate the offer Brittney, I have to say no, I have plans for Friday night." Rachel informed the blonde haired cheerleader one day after practice.

Now the first week she turned down an offer of plans, Puck thought nothing of it.

But after the 15th time, his curiosity got the better of him.

His eyes surveyed his fellow glee club members as he tried to decide which of them would know what she did on Fridays.

Finally he decided on Finn. If anyone would know, it'd be him.

He darted after his friend the moment practice ended.

"Hey man." Finn greeted as Puck fell into step next to him.

"What's up dude?" Puck returned as they made their way out to the parking lot.

After a few moments of idle conversation, Puck went for it.

"Hey, do you know what Berry does every Friday night?" He asked boldly.

Finn scrunched his eyebrows together and glanced over at his friend. "No, why?" He returned.

Puck shrugged nonchalantly. "Just heard her turn down a bunch of people for plans, seemed odd since she's so desperate for friends." He replied.

"Rachel's not desperate for friends. People just don't understand her." Finn told him.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Whatever dude. Later."

Friday afternoon, his plan was in place. He was going to follow her.

OK, so maybe it wasn't exactly the most inventive plan but it seemed to make the most sense.

Turns out, Berry was an easy target. He followed her to her house, parked a few houses away, chewed some dip, and exactly half an hour after she walked into her house, she came back out.

He nearly choked on his tobacco when he saw her outfit. She'd changed out of the khaki skirt and pink sweater. Now, she was strutting to her car in a pair of ridiculously tight dark jeans, boots that came up over her knees and a skin tight black turtle neck.

_**She must know I'm following her and now she's trying to kill me. But, FUCK what a way to go! I'd die a happy man if it was because those legs were wrapped around me…**_

_If you want some lovin' baby, _

_That I'll give to you…_

He was jerked from his thoughts at the sound of her Prius starting up. He quickly pulled away from the curb, staying several car lengths behind her.

They drove for an hour. "Where the fuck is Crazy going?" He asked aloud to no one in particular.

_**And more importantly, why the fuck do I care?**_

Since he didn't really feel like answering his own question, he cranked the music up and put the thought out of his mind.

Shortly after his inner monologue, they pulled up to a small black building. He hung back while she parked and walked in.

The lot was nearly full but he found a spot in the far back end of the joint.

He quickly made his way to the entrance and glanced up at the sign. "Bottleneck Blues Bar."

_**There's no way she's hitting bars on Friday nights. Hell, there's no way she's hitting bars period.**_

After his brief pause, he pushed through the door.

The place was packed. He glanced around for bouncer and didn't see one. He quickly sank into the only available table in the back of the room.

"Getcha anything?" A redhead asked him a moment later.

He glanced at her and then down at the menu. "A pound of wings and a coke." He replied. He'd briefly thought about ordering a beer but he didn't want to get thrown out, not when he was moments away from discovering Berry's plans.

_**Speaking of Crazy, where the hell is she?!**_

He looked around the small room. It was packed but he had a pretty good view from where he sat and he didn't see the midget sized ball of energy anywhere.

About 15 minutes after devouring his plate of wings, the lights lowered.

His eyes slid to the previously empty stage. Rachel freakin' Berry had just walked out and taken a seat on a lone stool.

He felt his jaw drop open. She wasn't here to party. She was here to sing.

A bluesy melody started up a moment later and her normally cheerful, bright voice morphed into a deeper, slower, richer tone.

About 30 seconds in, he finally was able to focus on her words.

_Cause you know you're my kind_

_And I want you, I want you to be mind_

_I idolize you, I idolize you baby_

_I want to make love to you_

_When the lights are low_

_Scream to you, baby_

_Oh, just to let you know_

He was pretty sure his insides were smoldering. Of all the songs she could have picked, she went for this one. He felt his mouth run dry as her voice ran through him.

Setting himself on fire took on a whole new meaning.

_All I want is a little touch from you_

_Just a little bit attention, yeah_

_You know is gonna see me through_

As the words washed over him, he brought his gaze to her face and was more than a little stunned to see her gazing right back. The place wasn't huge and there weren't many people in his corner.

_**Great, now she thinks I'm stalking her.**_

_I need you, baby_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

_Got to have you, baby_

_Oh, oh, yeah_

The last strains of the song drew to a close and he expelled a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding.

He vaguely heard her say something about returning shortly as he booked it for the door. He wasn't prepared to listen to another set. He couldn't.

Puck tried to push the sexy rendition of the song out of his head as he made his way to his truck.

"If you were so curious as to my whereabouts on Friday nights, you could've just asked." A soft voice informed him, breaking him from his thoughts.

There she was, leaning against his truck, arms folded in front of her.

"How did you…" He trailed off.

"Back entrance." She supplied.

He nodded, not sure of what to say.

She waited for a moment before she rolled her eyes and pushed her small body off his truck.

"Well, good talk Noah. But I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't speak of this to anyone else, it's a personal matter." She informed him as she strode past him.

He was quick, football had made sure of it. His hand snaked out and grabbed her forearm.

"Who's the song about Berry?" He asked quietly.

"I beg your pardon!" She shot back as she tried to wrench her arm free.

He held on. He made sure not to hold her too tightly, just securely enough that she couldn't get away.

"Even though I've tried not to, I have gotten to know you, and the Rachel Berry I know doesn't sing a song like that without having some sort of inspiration." He informed her, his confidence returning.

Her cheeks turned red. He couldn't be sure of why, whether she was embarrassed or angry, but she was flushed.

"Even if I was 'inspired' as you so eloquently put it, you'd be the last one to know who it was. Now unhand me this instant." She shot back hotly.

Instead, he pulled on her arm, which successfully sent her stumbling back into him. Her back collided into his chest and he moved his arm around her waist.

She heaved a couple of heavy breaths, internally scolding herself for responding to such a Neanderthal-like gesture.

He lifted his free hand to her hair and swished it to the side. His breath was hot on her neck.

"You said you wanted to be touched, didn't you Berry?" He whispered.

_All I want baby_

_Is some south from you…_

"Th-that, that was just part of the…song." She breathed back, her voice catching as his free hand had moved to her hip and had just barely dipped under the hem of her top.

"Don't think so. You, hotness, always mean what you sing." He corrected, his thumb now tracing circles across the skin of her hip.

"Well, I also sang about you being my kind, which you obviously aren't, so clearly-" She started before she was abruptly halted by the feel of his teeth lightly biting down on her earlobe.

"Oh, now, I think I'm your kind. I'm a hot Jew, you're a hot Jew. You like to sing, I like to sing, I'm good in bed, I'd imagine that body would be killer…." His words tickled her ear.

"I'm not having sex with you." She ground out as the thumb on her hip was replaced by a finger that delved just under the waistband of her jeans. She felt it smooth a pattern across her hip and skim across to her abdomen.

"Sure about that? Seems like you might want to."

_I want to make love to you_

_When the lights are low…_

"It's just a song." She insisted breathily.

"If it's just a song, why are you still standing here, pushing that sweet ass up against me? I let go of you a minute ago." He retorted, his smirk firmly in place.

She stepped away, her chocolate eyes flashing with anger and…. Was that… Did he see frustration in those dark pools?

"You're a pervert!" She snapped before turned on her VERY high heels and stomping back to the club.

"Hey Berry?"

Her storm off came to a halt. She held her stance and didn't turn around.

"Next time you decided you want to sing about me, make sure you invite me."

Review?


	10. You're Still the One

IPOD CHALLENGE

_I-pod challenge: _

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. _

_Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! _

_4. Do ten of these and then post them_

PLEASE NOTE, THIS ONE DOES PROGRESS IN TIME, I'M NOT GOING TO LIST EVERYONE' AGE IN EVERY SECTION BUT IT DOES FOLLOW A TIMELINE.

Chapter 10: You're Still the One

_We've been together since way back when…_

"Elise Michelle Puckerman! Get your ass down here pronto!" Noah bellowed from the base of the stairs of the Brooklyn brownstone he shared with his wife of 20 years and their 3 children.

Rachel smirked into the sink as she finished rinsing the plates and stacking them in the dishwasher.

Moments later, their oldest daughter flounced down the stairs, her eyes flashing, arms crossed in front of her chest.

"What?!" She snapped, her tone clearly exasperated.

"Don't you take that tone with me. You know EXACTLY 'what' you're down here for. What's the rule?" He shot back, towering over his 16 year old daughter.

His size didn't intimidate her.

"No boys upstairs." She mumbled as she blew a strand of brown hair out of her eyes.

"You got it. Tuck that lip back in and get the punk out of your room. And button up that shirt!" He called after her as she stomped up the stairs.

He turned to face his wife, who'd finished loading the dishes and was now leaning against the sink, an amused grin on her face.

"What?" He asked, approaching her, his eyes taking on a slightly predatory gleam.

"Nothing… Just…I think she's your karma… For all your 'badass' behavior when we were in high school." Rachel replied as she hooked her finger into his belt loops as he came to stand in front of her.

"She's going to be the death of me Rach. I swear to god, I'm gonna have to kill every boy in the greater New York area." The 43 year old former badass groaned.

"You thought Allison was bad." She commented, referring to his oldest child, Allison Fabray-Puckerman.

"That girl is tame compared to El. That girl's the spawn of the dark prince, has been since she popped out." He muttered, burying his hands in her hair.

"And yet you still felt the need to get me pregnant two more times after her." Rachel shot back, running her hands through her husband's closely cut hair.

He laughed. "Like we didn't have a hell of a time making them." He whispered before claiming her lips with his.

_After all these years_

_You're still the one I want whisperin' in my ear_

Even now, her spine still tingled when he ran his tongue along the seam of her lips, demanding she open her mouth to him.

His arms wrapped possessively around her waist, hauling her closer.

"EWWWWWWWWW!!!" It was the unmistakable shriek of their youngest child Elijah. Rachel buried her head in his shoulder, giggling at being caught making out by their kids-again.

"Diana!" Noah called out, hoping his middle child was in earshot.

He smiled as he heard her prim footsteps approaching.

"Eli, come along, mom and dad are simply expressing their feelings towards one another, it's quite a natural behavior. We should leave them alone. Let's go upstairs, we can practice my routine again." Diana told her 6 year brother, taking him by the hands and dragging the curly haired boy down the hall.

"That one… That one is all you Berry."

"Dear god I know. You know, scratch worrying about Elise. That the one we need to worry about."

* * *

_Sometimes I never want to see you again…._

"You insensitive bastard!!!!" Rachel screamed. A moment later, she was hurling a book at his head.

Knowing his wife was prone to throwing things (hissy fits included) he ducked.

"You're being a bitch." He shot back calmly, which only served to piss her off even more.

"You're an asshole!" She hollered as her eyes went wild while she searched for something else to throw at him.

Her eyes fell on his prized glass football he'd gotten signed by several of his favorite players.

His gaze followed hers. "Don't you even fucking think about it!!" He told her, his voice rose as he advanced to save his treasure.

Elise rolled her eyes as she heard a loud thump come from her parent's room, followed by the unmistakable shriek that could only belong to her mother.

Moments later, Eli ran into her room, eyes wide. Di was right behind him.

"They're at it again." Elise informed the two of them.

Tears had gathered in the young boy's eyes.

"Elijah, it's not necessary to cry. Fighting is part of any relationship." Diana informed him. She may only be 13, but she spoke like a 40 year old relationship therapist.

Elise rolled her eyes at her crazy sister. "Come here buddy." She whispered to her brother, holding her arms out.

He ran to his oldest sister and snuggled into her embrace.

Diana stared at them. "I fail to see how coddling him will help further his understanding of the complexity of relationships."

"It makes him feel better. Something you're clearly incapable of. Now why don't you go find your ballet slippers? Aren't they missing?" Elise suggested, giving her sister a pointed glare.

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Sure about that?" The eldest questioned.

Diana stared at her sister for a moment, her eyes widening in recognition.

She let out a shriek identical to that of her mother's and stormed out.

* * *

"I AM GOING TO JUILLIARD!! SO HELP ME GOD!!!"

"Baby, sweetheart, they didn't take you this semester." Rachel countered as she tried to quiet her middle daughter.

"I DON'T CARE!! I'm going down there and I'll re-audition and they'll see just how monumental of a mistake they've made!!!!" She screeched as she stormed off, slamming doors in her wake.

Rachel dropped her head to her hands and sighed. She heard the casual, heavy stride of her husband.

"Was I that bad?" She asked in a small voice.

The couch shifted as he sat down next to her. His hand came up to rest on her back.

"Well, you were a bit nuts. But you were driven. You went after everything you wanted. You had balls. Still do. But you made me better Berry. You made us better.

_Still the one_

_That's my better half_

They heard pounding on the stairs. They both glanced up to see Diana, pink suitcase in hand, storming towards the door.

Rachel moved to get to her feet. Noah's hand on her knee stopped her. He got up and marched over to his headstrong daughter.

"Hold it!" He called out, halting his daughter in her footsteps.

"You can't stop me daddy. I'm going. I'm going to go follow my dreams. I'm going to show that school just what they're missing. They need me daddy. The world needs me." She announced dramatically.

"You're 17 Di. The world does not need you. Not yet. You need to dial down the drama a notch. You cannot storm into Juilliard and demand they accept you. Your mother already tried." He told her.

Diana's mouth hit the floor. "Mom? You did that for me?" She asked quietly, meeting her mother's gaze.

Rachel nodded, not saying a word.

"Yes, she did. And they called security on her. I had to go pick her up from the police station." Her father informed her, his voice stern and sharp.

"Oh. But maybe-" She started.

"No. Just… Just no. Right now, I'm going to say something, something I said about your mother over 25 years ago. You make me want to set myself on fire. I love you Di, but you do. Now, take your things back upstairs and put it all back where it belongs. I'm sure it's getting wrinkled as we speak." He suggested, crossing his arms over his chest.

He got the reaction he expected. Her eyes widened. She grabbed her suitcase and started up the stairs, muttering something about a garment bag.

He'd turned to head back into the living room when her voice stopped him.

"Daddy?"

"Di?"

"When I'm 18 I'm going to Juilliard. And you can't stop me."

"Baby, I'll do you one better. I'll make sure I get you a map and some brown bags for your shit." He shot back.

She huffed loudly and finished her dramatic exit.

A moment later, his wife threw herself into his arms.

"I might make us better but there's no way I could do this without you, even if you are a softie sometimes."

_You're still the one_

_That makes me strong._

"Are you questioning my badassness?"

* * *

"Can you hear it?" He asked his wife.

She swept a strand of her short brown hair from her face.

"I don't hear anything Noah." She replied as she returned her eyes to her book.

"It's SILENCE. Rachel, it's silence. They're gone, all of them. No more loud ass music, no more dance routines, no more pellet guns being shot down the hall. It's silence. It's quiet."

_Changing, our love is going gold_

_Even though we grow old, it grows new_

She looked over from her place in bed. "And we aren't even 60 yet."

"No baby, we're still young." He replied, the telltale smirk beginning to creep onto his face.

"We aren't that young." She countered.

"Still young enough to have a little fun."

_We're still havin' fun_

_And you're still the one._

"What kind of fun Noah."

"You know what kind I mean." He muttered before slipping his hand under the sheets and capturing her mouth with his.

_You're still the one_

_That I love to touch_

And that's it folks. 10 big ones.

Now let me say, I know these are much longer then they should have been and obviously I took a lot more time then 3 or 4 minutes to write them. But I get carried away. Can't help it.

I hope you enjoyed.


	11. I Wish the Best for You

IPOD CHALLENGE

_I-pod challenge: _

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. _

_Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! _

_4. Do ten of these and then post them_

PLEASE NOTE, THIS ONE DOES PROGRESS IN TIME, I'M NOT GOING TO LIST EVERYONE' AGE IN EVERY SECTION BUT IT DOES FOLLOW A TIMELINE.

I LOVVVED WRITING THIS, SO I'M BRINGING IT BACK!

Chapter 11: I Wish the Best for You

_How long can we wait here…_

_To say goodbye…_

Her hands trembled as she dropped her cell phone onto the bed.

She wrapped her arms around her small body and fought the urge to crumble to the ground.

She'd begged him to listen, she'd begged him to let her explain.

He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to listen to her excuses.

_Flashback_

"_Noah! Please… Please listen… It didn't… I wasn't… It's just… It only happened once…" She pleaded, her tears pooling in her chocolate eyes._

_He narrowed his green gaze at her. "You seriously expect me to buy that? Seriously Rachel?? I did everything you wanted. EVERYTHING. I gave up Lima, I moved here, got a job, fuck I got TWO jobs, so you could go to school and focus on your dreams, on your goals, nevermind what I wanted! I agreed to live in Manhattan, even though it fucking breaks us every month. I go to all your shows, no matter how shitty the other actors are, no matter how exhausted I am, I do it. I fucking do it for you. And this is what you do? You go to a cast party and fuck the first guy who crosses your path?! WHAT THE FUCK?! You want me to listen?!! No… I'm done listening. You're going to listen now. Hear me when I say this Rachel. I'M DONE. FINISHED. IT'S OVER. HEAR THAT."_

_Her body shook with pent up sobs._

_His chest heaved in anger, his fist balled at his sides._

"_I got lost Noah. You're always working and he was there and it happened and I'm sorry and I want to make it better."_

"_Not this time. Rachel, you can't make this better. You can't make CHEATING better. Don't you get it?! Everything was for you! And because I was out doing the best I could, you cheated! There's no making this better." He informed her._

_She stood there and stared at him. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't speak. She'd convinced herself she'd win him over, she'd get him to forgive her._

_He held her gaze for a moment longer before turning away and grabbing his duffle from under the bed._

_She watched him stuff clothes into his bag, his movements were jerky and angry. He refused to meet her eye._

_He wouldn't let her see his tears. Not now, he couldn't show that to her. She didn't deserve to see that side._

_She opened her mouth to stop him when he started for the door. All she could manage to do was grab his arm._

_He stilled his steps._

"_One day you'll regret this Noah." She told him softly. The words weren't said with malice or intimidation. Her statement was filled with sadness and pain._

"_So will you."_

_End Flashback_

That was 6 months ago.

She'd been doing OK, all things considered. She'd thrown herself into school and gotten herself a job to ensure she stayed busy.

That is, until about 6 pm that evening when the world came down around her in the form of a text message from Tina.

**TinaCC:** Rach, just heard, how are you?!

**Rachel: **Not sure what you mean?

**TinaCC:**…. The Puck thing?

**Rachel:** Umm???

**TinaCC:** Oh god… You don't know?

**Rachel:** Obviously not.

**TinaCC:** Rach…. He's engaged.

Her blood had run cold at the sight of those words.

_It's only been 6 months…. Was it that easy to get over me?_

**Rachel:** Who?

**TinaCC: **Local girl. They've been inseparable since he got home.

**Rachel:** Name.

**TinaCC:** Dianna Goldschmidt.

She hadn't responded to Tina's last text message.

Instead, she'd spent the rest of the night consulting every social website available in an attempt to glean as much information about this Dianna woman as possible.

To say she'd been successful was putting it lightly. Dianna Goldschmidt was very easily found. Rachel pulled up pictures, articles, school records, the works.

Hours later, after the tears had been shed and the self pity had dissipated, she had to accept it. She'd mourned him for months and he'd moved on.

Now she had to do the same.

**10 years later**

"Alex! Come on sweetheart! Grandpa and Granddad are waiting!" Rachel called to her 5 year old son as he lugged his rolling suitcase behind him.

He quickly caught up to his mother and snaked his hand in hers. "Why didn't daddy come too mommy?" He asked, his big brown eyes identical to her own.

She smiled at the mention of her husband. "Daddy had to direct his play baby." She reminded her son as they stepped out into the morning sunlight.

"Grandpa! Granddad!!" Alex screamed, the conversation about his father forgotten.

He dropped his suitcase and raced towards her fathers.

They greeted their enthusiastic grandson before wrapping their daughter in a warm hug.

Hours later, mother and son were situated at the elder Berry's residence.

"Mom! You said we could go to the park!!" Alex whined as he wandered into the kitchen, freely interrupting Rachel's conversation with her dads.

"Go ahead sweetheart, dad and I need to get to the grocery store anyways." Her father suggested.

She nodded tiredly. The park really wasn't where she wanted to be at that exact moment, she'd have much rather crawled into bed and passed out, but she'd promised him she'd take him to the park. And a promise was a promise.

She quickly gathered their jackets, a couple of water bottles and a bag of snacks before setting out on the quick 5 minute walk to the park.

"It's small mommy." Alex observed as the park came into sight.

"Well baby, Central Park is bigger." She conceded.

He nodded vigorously. "Lot bigger." He muttered as he dropped his mom's hand and wandered off to the sandbox.

She smiled and sat down on the bench to watch.

A few minutes later Alex was joined by a dark haired girl around his age.

"Who are you?" The young girl questioned.

"Alexander Kopesky." Alex replied dutifully, offering the girl a smile.

"I don't know you." She said pointedly. Rachel smiled at the girl's blunt statement.

"I don't live here. I live in New York with my mommy and daddy." He told her as he added another level to his castle.

"I live here. I'm Elise Puckerman. Daddy calls me Ellie." She told the young boy.

Rachel froze at the last name. Her stomach turned and she felt a chill.

"Hi."

She turned and found herself face to face with her past.

His green eyes bored holes into her brown ones. The eyes she'd seen in her dreams steadily for years. Eyes that still occasionally popped into her mind.

She swallowed unsteadily.

"Hi." She choked out at last.

He dropped onto the bench next to her.

"He's yours?" He questioned quietly.

She nodded.

"Kopesky? Andrew Kopesky is your husband?" He continued, his tone void of any real emotion.

"Yes. For the past 8 years." She answered, squinting into the bright sunlight, her eyes focused on her son.

He nodded, not entirely sure of what he wanted to say.

"How old is Elise?" She asked, turning the line of questioning on him.

"Seven next month." He replied, his tone soft as his gaze rested on his spunky offspring.

"She's beautiful Noah." She told him, not daring to turn to meet his gaze.

"Thank you." He replied dutifully, the words felt hollow and forced.

He was at a loss. He'd honestly never seen this scenario happening. He'd never pictured her getting married, having a child, and he sure as hell hadn't expected her to appear on his bench in his favorite park 10 years after breaking off their life together.

But there she was, invading his life again. He wanted to ask questions, so many questions. As much as he wanted to question her, he knew it was a fruitless venture. Her answers wouldn't matter. They wouldn't matter because they wouldn't change the current situation.

So instead of pelting her with hundreds of questions, he asked one.

"Are you happy?" He asked, his voice so soft he could barely hear himself speak the words.

She took a deep breath and attempted to draw her scattered feelings into one cohesive thought.

"As happy as I can be." She whispered out at last.

Something about her words tugged at his heart. He cursed himself for allowing himself to react to her.

"You were right." He pushed out, his voice hoarse and shallow.

She turned to him at last, her brown eyes staring deep into his.

"So were you."

So I know I said I was done but I loved this series so I'm going to keep it up!


	12. Learn to be Still

IPOD CHALLENGE

_I-pod challenge: _

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. _

_Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! _

_4. Do ten of these and then post them_

I LOVVVED WRITING THIS, SO I'M BRINGING IT BACK!

Chapter 12: Learn to be Still

_You thought you would be satisfied_

_But you never will-_

_Learn to be still_

He'd broken her. Jesse St. James had done everything perfectly, right up to the break-up right in the middle of Glee on Friday, a mere week before Regionals.

But to her credit, Berry had taken it like a champ. She'd remained silent, unmoving, even as Mr. Schue tossed the kid out of the room and stormed off to call some show choir rule board dude and report the incident.

Which left Rachel standing in the midst of all her peers. The silence was broken as everyone began talking at once. Some of them were pissed at Berry for dating him, others were confused, some were angry with Schue for allowing him in to begin with. It was obvious the emotions were all over the place.

That is, with the exception of Rachel. She was the only one who displayed nothing. No outrage, no sadness, no anger, nothing.

Instead, she quietly stood and made her way out of the room, unable to take the pressure of this being her fault.

He said nothing, just watched her go.

In the coming days, he expected her to break, to fall apart, to crumble to pieces.

She did not.

Instead she baked her famous 'I'm Sorry' cookies and threw herself full force into school and Glee, effectively filling every moment of her day with some sort of activity.

Schue had them practicing everyday for that last week. And every day she threw everything she had into her performances.

He watched her closely. Berry was strong, he'd readily agree with that statement. But something, something was off with the brunette ball of fire.

Despite her best efforts, Glee still blamed her for the entire incident and didn't mind reminding her of that.

And she took it. She took it all in stride.

It wasn't until after they'd won Regionals, (that's right, they won, thanks to Berry and their kick ass rendition of Like a Prayer) he realized what was happening.

She was breaking.

She was just doing it on her own.

_Though the world is torn and shaken  
Even if your heart is breakin'  
It's waiting for you to awaken_

She was doing it in private. She didn't want anyone to see her crumble.

But he knew a little something about breaking down and doing it alone was not the answer.

So, without really thinking, he showed up at her house two Saturdays after Regionals.

She was clearly not expecting company when she swung the door open. Well worn sweat pants and a white t-shirt was all she wore. Her hair was a mess and she was gripping a bottle of vodka in her right hand.

"Christ Berry. Give me that." He instructed, holding his hand out for the bottle as he pushed his way in the door.

"Nope. Need it. Makes me feel better." She retorted smartly before taking another pull off the bottle.

"Alright, that's enough Smalls." He informed her, yanking the bottle from her grasp.

"S'ok, I got more." She slurred as she followed him into the kitchen where he was pouring the liquor down the sink.

"Not after I'm done you won't." He shot back.

"Noooahhh. Why are you ruining all my fun?" She whined as she plopped into a chair.

"Because this is not the way to deal with your problems." He told her as he grabbed the bottles from the cabinet above the fridge.

"I don't have problems." She replied, her head now propped up by her hand.

"Don't do that. Don't sit there and act like that douche bag didn't chew you up and spit you out in front of all of us. I was there. I saw Berry." He reminded her.

The mention of his name was all it took. Her face crumbled. "You were right. All of you. He… He just used me. I… I was stupid and blind and dumb and I just… just… I just let him do it." She choked out pathetically.

_We are like sheep without a shepherd  
We don't know how to be alone  
So we wander around this desert  
And wind up following the wrong gods home_

"It… It happens to all of us Berry. We all fall for the wrong person at some point." He told her, his thoughts wandering to a certain blonde haired cheerleader carrying his child.

"It always always happens to me. Everything happens to me. I don't get it. I don't know what I did to deserve all of this. I just… I don't… I can't keep going in there and taking it every day. I just want to be liked, by anyone." She whispered hoarsely.

Her words tugged the heart strings normally reserved for his unborn daughter.

"People like you Berry." He offered quietly.

"No, they don't. They tolerate me, they use me, but they don't like me."

_There are so many contradictions  
In all these messages we send  
How do I get out of here  
Where do I fit in?_

"I like you."

"You liked making out with me."

"No, I like you."

"You do?"

"Yes. But you can't keep doing this to yourself. What happened? That wasn't your fault. You had feelings for someone who lied to you, who didn't feel what you felt. That's not on you. That much I do know." He confessed dryly.

Her face softened at his words. She knew who he was referring to.

"Just… Berry, just don't do this alone."

"Easy for you to say. I don't have anyone."

He rolled his eyes.

"Ya got me Berry, Ok? Ya got me."

She raised those doe eyes to his.

"You?"

"Me."

"What are you going to do?"

"Keep you from self destructing."

"What would you know about that?" She challenged.

"A lot. I almost self destructed."

"Who saved you?"

"My daughter." Was his quiet response.

That shut her up.

He crossed to the table and sat down next to her.

"Ok." She agreed softly.

"Ok."


	13. Never Say Never

IPOD CHALLENGE

_I-pod challenge: _

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. _

_Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! _

_4. Do ten of these and then post them_

I LOVVVED WRITING THIS, SO I'M BRINGING IT BACK!

Chapter 13: Never Say Never

_Some things we don't talk about  
Rather do without and just hold the smile_

"Rachel? It's Mercedes. Listen, there's been an accident. And I know you guys-hello? Rachel? HELLO?"

Mercedes pulled the phone from her face and saw the word 'disconnected' flash across screen.

"She hung up."

"Is she coming?" Quinn asked quietly as she gazed through the window of Puck's hospital room.

"I don't know." Mercedes confessed as she rested a warm hand on the blonde's shoulder.

9 HOURS LATER

"Miss, visiting hours are over." A tired nurse informed the pint sized brunette.

Rachel drew herself to her full height and opened her mouth to argue her case.

"She's practically family Marge, let her in." A soft voice said from behind her.

Rachel whirled to see Viv Puckerman aka Noah's mother.

"Oh Viv, I'm so glad to see you! How is he?!" Rachel asked, hugging the woman tight to her.

Viv soothed a hand down the young woman's back. She knew the relationship between her son and Rachel was complicated to say the least.

"He's unconscious. Broke both his legs, fracture a couple of vertebra, mostly he just needs to wake up." Viv informed her as she guided the young woman to a chair.

Rachel nodded as tears brimmed in her eyes.

A moment later, something dawned on Viv. She glanced over at the young woman. "Rachel, isn't this the week of your winter showcase?" She asked cautiously.

Rachel sniffed. "Yes, I was supposed to go on tomorrow. But this, I can't, not without, he's… I couldn't…. He helped… I wasn't…" She sputtered, unable to put together a full sentence.

_I will be your guardian when all is crumbling  
I'll steady your hand_

"Maybe this will help." Viv told her as she reached into her purse and extracted a couple pieces of paper. Silently she handed them to Rachel.

The first was a plane ticket. A round trip plane ticket to New York.

With trembling fingers Rachel stared down at the second piece of paper. It was a ticket to her showcase.

She gripped them tightly in her hand and turned her gaze back to his mother.

"He… He was coming to see me??" She questioned, her voice shaking with tears.

"He was coming to see you."

"Why?"

Viv smiled ruefully at the smaller woman. "I think you should be asking him that question."

The tickets still held in her vice-like grip, she stood. "Can I go in now?" She asked Viv.

"Of course." The older woman replied softly as she pointed to Noah's door.

She turned the knob and poked her head in. All she could hear was the machines and his soft breathing.

Rachel tip-toed to his bed, her eyes never leaving his banged up face.

She sunk into the chair next to him, her gaze now trained on the tickets in front of her.

Plane tickets in December were most definitely not cheap. And she knew the showcase ticket he'd purchased was at least $100.

"Oh Noah… Why? You never said anything about coming to see me. But I guess that's my fault, I barely answer my phone anymore and when I do, I just talk about myself. I'm so sorry." She choked out, her voice barely above a whisper.

She grazed her eyes over his slightly broken form. "I was too wrapped up in myself to notice how much you cared." She reached forward and tentatively took his hand in hers.

"God, why didn't I see it before? You've been so supportive, I never even asked how you were, how your job was. And you were still going to come. Despite everything, you were going to be there for me. I know I'm late but I'm going to be there for you, I promise. I promise I'll do better Noah. I know I was horribly selfish but I do care about you, very much, and I'm going to stay until you're better." Her voice whispered across his face as she leaned forward and brushed her lips to his cheek.

_Falling in and out of love  
Ashamed and proud of, together all the while_

A moment later, she felt his fingers tighten around hers.

She glanced up and into his watery green eyes.

"Nice speech Berry. You outdid yourself babe." He rasped out, coughing a bit.

Her grin lit up her face, splitting her from ear to ear.

"God that smile is still as blinding as ever." He muttered with a small smile.

"Noah Puckerman, you have some explaining to do." She told him, her attempt to sound stern failed as she fought off the grin while holding up the tickets.

He shrugged. "I had to be there for my girl." He replied simply.

"Your… Your girl?" She whispered dramatically.

"Oh c'mon Rach, you know you've always been my girl." He teased.

She rolled her eyes because she most definitely did NOT know that.

"Noah. That's ridiculous. I was not. What about when you dated Quinn? Tried to hook up with Mercedes? I was with Finn for months, and Jesse and I were together for awhile." She argued.

He brought his hand down on top of hers, mostly to stop her from flailing but also because he wanted to touch her.

"That's my point. We had to get through all that shit first. We just had to take the long way around Berry. I always kinda figured you'd be the final destination."

"You did?"

"Well, who else was going to put up with that obnoxious personality and diva attitude? Definitely not Finn or Jesse St. Stupid." He replied easily.

She rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Stop arguing with me. I'm hurt. Come sit up here with me." He pouted, his slightly injured lip jutting out.

"We aren't done talking about this." She warned as she moved close to him.

He reached for her with his good arm.

"I want you, you want me, what else is there to talk about?" He asked before pulling her face to his and crushed her lips to his. His tongue pushed into her mouth and his fingers fisted into her hair. Her small hands framed his slightly bruised face.

She pulled back and began peppering his injuries with small kisses and his good hand wandered the parts of her body he could touch.

She felt his fingers skim the hem of her navy blue skirt.

"Berry, when I get outta here, I'm totally getting under this skirt." He muttered against her ear, chuckling when he felt her shiver at his words.

"Guess you'd better get better pretty quickly. Winter break is awfully long, I don't want to be lonely." She flirted back, her chocolate eyes darkening under his gaze.

He wrapped his arm a little tighter around her waist. "Lonely is the last thing you'll be."

_We're pulling apart and coming  
Together again and again_

A/N: You all wanted a happy one so there it is!


	14. Jesse's Girl

A/N: Haha! How perfect is this song??

A/N 2: This will be from a couple of different points of view, see if you can guess who's who!

Love Looking for Words

Chapter 1: Jesse's Girl

_Jesse's got himself a girl  
and I want to make her mine_

She never noticed him. He wanted her to. He wanted her notice that he was always kind to her, always polite, but he never got more than a smile or a soft but polite 'Hello.'

He watched her. He always watched her. Or maybe, more accurately, he watched OUT for her. Ever since he'd gotten to know the pint sized drama queen he'd been watching out for her.

But this time, he was just plain watching her. Watching her as she moved through the halls, her dark eyes fixed on the male version of herself as he chatted about something he was pretty sure was boring as hell, but it didn't matter, she hung on his every word like it was the gospel according to Jesse. (Cue the inevitable joke about his last name being St. James.)

She was a sweet girl, one who didn't deserve most of the guff she took from just about everyone on a fairly regular basis. He felt bad for the trouble the club had given her over the Jesse situation, even if he was pretty sure the dude was a total spy and a giant bag of douche.

Not that he really had a right to say anything, it wasn't as if he'd done anything to attract her attention. It wasn't as if he'd jumped up to sing with her. He hadn't made any grand declarations of love in front of the entire club.

"No point in starting now." He muttered to himself before he tore his eyes from the couple and headed off to math.

_But lately something's changed  
that ain't hard to define_

She looked happy. Genuinely happy.

Genuinely happy Rachel was typically speaking, a pretty tall order. It usually required at least 2 solos on the songs of her choice.

But the look on her face was unmistakable content.

It was the look of a 16 year old in love. It was a look he was definitely more than familiar with.

He smiled ruefully as she leaned her head on Jesse's shoulder.

The thought of Jesse darkened his smile a bit.

He didn't trust the boy. Not one bit. He was a hell of a performer and talked a good game, but he'd seen this type before.

He wasn't the big idiot they thought he was.

Rachel looked up at that moment and met his eyes.

Her gaze was steady and sure. He raised his eyebrows and gestured slightly at the boy at her side.

She shrugged and offered him a knowing smile and a small eye roll.

He couldn't help but chuckle at her response.

Rachel Berry was many things, but as it turns out, she was far from stupid.

_I play along with the charade  
There doesn't seem to be  
a reason to change_

He shouldn't be watching her. He'd lost that right. He had enough to deal with at the moment. The last thing he needed on his plate was a healthy dose of crazy.

She should not be the first person his eyes search for when he walks into Glee.

She should not be the first person to cross his mind every morning.

Watching her moon over the walking shampoo commercial made him want to toss his cookies.

And what was worse was that he didn't know why. He didn't know if it was because he hated the dude or because he was worried about her.

Whatever. Not like she needed protecting, she'd proven that point time and time again. The diva was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

He tried to shrug off the unsettling thought that he might actually be concerned about Rachel Berry's well being.

This was so going to kill his reputation.

A moment later, a movement caught his eye. The midget it question strolled by, her skirt flipping flirtatiously behind her.

She turned to look back over her shoulder, catching his eye. She raised an eyebrow in question before turning her eyes forward, the skirt swishing just a little higher.

_Then again, those skirts might do me in first._

With that, he readjusted his pants and went off in search of the Jew-Fro. He definitely needed someone to work out his aggressions on.

_I've been funny  
I've been cool with the lines_

_Ain't that the way love's supposed to be_

He admired Rachel. She fascinated him. She was always nice to him, though they didn't have much interaction, save for the occasional need for one of his notorious dance breaks.

He knew he wasn't her type. He'd never entertained the notion that he ever would be.

But sometimes, when he cracked a joke, she laughed. She didn't giggle, she laughed, a fully on belly clutching, tears streaming down her cheeks, laugh.

And when that happened, his chest would constrict and his face would go warm.

Don't think he didn't notice the looks the other guys gave him, because he knew, no one made her laugh quite like he did.

But see, that's the thing. That was all it ever was. He was absolutely not a threat. Not once was he ever in competition for her heart.

She'd never even considered him.

And truthfully, he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

_'Cause she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body  
I just know it  
And he's holding her  
in his arms late late at night_

He didn't want to look at her.

He didn't want to talk to her.

He didn't want to be her friend.

He wanted to punch Jesse St. James in the face.

He wanted to take her away from him and show her what a real relationship was, one without secret meetings and spying.

Even with the secrets and the spying, she still gave him the one thing she didn't want to give Finn.

The one thing that bastard would always have. He'd have it because she wanted him to have it. She gave it to him, willingly.

He tried. God he tried. He wanted to show her he'd turned a new leaf, that he was sorry, that he was a better man. It was too late though, he missed the bus on that one.

But she didn't want him.

She was done with him.

So many chances… He'd gotten one after the other. She'd handed them to him willingly.

She'd done practically everything he'd asked. She'd kept their kisses a secret, she'd put up with being stood up on a fairly regular basis. She'd taken him back time and time again.

As his eyes came to rest on the couple in question, he realized something.

Really, in the end, he was no better than Jesse.

_Tell me, where can I  
find a woman like that?_

There was a moment, a moment where it all fell down around her.

And no one was surprised; they all knew this moment was coming.

Hell, even Rachel knew this would happen.

That didn't lessen the sting of the embarrassment she felt when she walked into glee by herself.

She waited for the backlash. She waited for the verbal abuse.

Nothing came.

No one said anything. No rude comments, no murmured nicknames, nothing.

Even with all their kindness, she wasn't able to shake it. She wasn't able to shake Jesse.

"He understood me, you know?" She muttered to her hands. She knew he heard her, he just remained silent.

"Or at least I thought he understood me." She corrected lamely. She despised being made a fool of and normally she let her anger flow through her and usually that helped.

But in this case, her anger could truly only be directed at herself, this was, of course, her fault.

"C'mon Berry. You knew this was gonna be a crash landing of an ending." He supplied, hoping she understood his analogy. He was a guy, he wasn't good with the girly mushy feelings bullshit. Instead, he used airplane terminology.

"I guess. It's just… It felt nice to be understood. To be appreciated." She explained softly.

"I know we're not the greatest at showing that but here's the deal, for as shitty as we might be at it, at least from us, it's genuine. From that douche, all he wanted was to get ahead. Appreciate us for being real."

She turned her gaze to him, her chocolate eyes shining with tears.

"I do."

A/N: So that one was fun! I hope you enjoyed. I'm curious, who were the guys in this? Who's thoughts were who's?


	15. Wedding Dress

IPOD CHALLENGE

_I-pod challenge: _

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. _

_Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! _

_4. Do ten of these and then post them_

I LOVVVED WRITING THIS, SO I'M BRINGING IT BACK!

Chapter 15: Wedding Dress

_'Cause even at my best  
I wanna let go_

He'd kept his mouth shut. He'd bottled his emotions up and stowed them away. He'd done it and he'd done it with ease.

It was who he was after all. He was, in her words "emotionally absent", whatever the fuck that meant.

And he'd accepted it because while he wasn't 100% sure on what it meant, he knew she was probably right.

For awhile, he was pretty OK. Sure he missed sexing her up on the regular but that issue was fixed easily enough.

But after awhile, a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach started to spread through his whole body.

He MISSED her.

And now, here it was 2 years after she'd ended it. Two years later and she was getting married.

He took a long pull off the fifth beer the bartender had placed in front of him.

Twice Eddied had asked Puck what was wrong.

Twice Puck told him to fuck off, he was fine.

She was getting married tomorrow.

She was marrying some douche bag she'd met in college.

_And I wanna be somebody else now  
And I wanna thicken my skin  
And I wanna wish it all  
Just wish it all away again_

He wasn't invited.

He didn't want to be. He couldn't… He wouldn't watch her marry someone else.

She knew that.

"C'mon Puck, time to go home."

He glanced up, his watery eyes focusing on the weary face of Mike Chang.

Briefly, he considered putting up a fight. Instead, he pulled a twenty out of his wallet and tossed it on the bar.

"Way to be a narc Eddie!" He called to the man at the other end of the bar.

Eddie shook his head and waved him off. Calling Chang had been the best option.

Mike loaded him into his truck and started off towards Puck's apartment.

After a long, strained silence, Mike spoke.

"It's not too late."

"Yeah, Mike, it fucking is." He retorted wearily as he leaned his head against the cool glass window.

"She's not married yet. That doesn't happen until 1 PM tomorrow." Mike pointed out.

"What am I supposed to do? Run in there and stop her?" He bit back, his head starting to her.

The normally upbeat Asian rolled his eyes and snorted.

"No. I'm suggesting you go and speak to her before the wedding begins. She wouldn't appreciate being humiliated in front of all her friends and family. This way, when she calls it off, she can at least retain a little dignity." Mike explained calmly.

"When? Feeling awfully optimistic huh Chang?"

Mike rolled his eyes. He saw it, everyone else saw it. Only Puck refused to see that Rachel was only marrying Aaron because Puck wasn't stopping her. Hell, even RACHEL knew that.

"Whatever dude. You never go on benders like this for no reason. Actually, just about every time you've gotten like this it's been cause of her. But whatever, clearly you're over her."

"Clearly." He shot back, closing his eyes and letting the AC blast across his face.

Mike sighed and decided Puck needed the push as much as Rachel needed to be stopped.

He silently navigated the streets until he came to a stop at Rachel's apartment. He knew Aaron wasn't staying there that night, the whole "the groom can't see the bride before the wedding" tradition had been firmly enacted.

Wordlessly, Chang dragged Puck from his truck, across the small lawn to Rachel's door and rang her bell.

A moment later, a thoroughly exhausted and half asleep Rachel answered the door.

"What the….?" She muttered as she pushed her sleep mussed hair from her face and gazed down at the drunk version of the love of her life.

"Couch?" Mike asked.

Without thinking, she nodded and pushed the door open for him.

"Thanks Mike." She told the taller man quietly. He gave her a hug.

"Did it for both of you." He informed her before stepping out into the night.

She turned back to Noah, who was now snoring softly into her couch. She grabbed the blanket off the back of the loveseat and draped it over his sleeping form.

The bedroom door creaked in protest when Noah pushed it open 3 hours later.

Rachel's eyes cracked open and settled on the alarm clock on the nightstand.

3:16 AM.

She felt the bed shift and dip behind her as he lowered his body onto it.

"I was a total asshole to you." He started, his voice rough and barely above a whisper.

She kept her back to him.

"Yes you were."

"I never put you first, I never considered your feelings, I never listened, I never tried." He said plainly, his voice even and neutral as he listed off his faults.

"Those are all true." She conceded softly.

A moment later she felt his hand on her hip.

"I also never told you I loved you."

Her breath hitched in her throat and her eyes watered.

"Do you?" She breathed out at last.

"I do."

_So we lie here in the dark  
All the wrong things on fire  
In sickness and in health  
To be with you, just to be with you_


	16. I Never Told You

IPOD CHALLENGE

_I-pod challenge: _

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. _

_Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! _

_4. Do ten of these and then post them_

Chapter 16: I Never Told You

_I miss the way we sleep  
Like there's no sunrise  
Like the taste of your smile  
I miss the way we breathe_

She should have thanked him. He'd been the first one to clamber to his feet and gather his cohorts.

But she wasn't sure what to say, or rather, how she should say it.

Noah Puckerman had been invading her thoughts on a regular basis lately. First, the 'Run, Joey Run' incident, then the Diva vs. Diva sing off, now this.

She'd watched Santana and Mercedes duke it out over the mohawkless jock who'd sat two rows in front of her. She'd watched and said nothing, she'd ignored the uneasy stirrings in her stomach.

But when he stood up for her, when he decided he was going to make this right, she'd kept her mouth shut. She hadn't said a word. She should have.

_But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in_

But she didn't. She didn't thank him for defending her honor, she didn't apologize for the expensive tires he had to get a job to replace.

She didn't thank him for guarding her from Jesse at Regionals.

She didn't thank him for sitting with her and holding her hand when they took second.

She didn't thank him for letting her rant relentlessly about Vocal Adrenaline's lack of emotion and vocal vulnerability.

She didn't thank him for checking on her constantly throughout the summer, she didn't thank him for running through countless vocal exercises to keep her chords in top shape for their junior year.

She didn't thank him for any of it. No acknowledgement, no kind words of encouragement.

She just… She just… She said nothing.

_When I'm not around you  
It's like I'm alone with me_

He waited. He waited for as long as he could.

He tried. He tried everything he could think of to get to her see him. Really see him.

But, every dude's got his limits and she wasn't seeing it. He was parading himself around in front of her like a freaking pussy and she just kept on going.

So finally, he just stopped.

He wanted to yell at her, tell her exactly what he thought of her behavior, exclaim that he wanted his 2nd shot, he wanted the same second chance she'd given Jesse. Yeah, she gave the fucker a second chance two weeks after Regionals. She hadn't bothered to mention anything to him though. He still wasn't sure what to make of that yet. He wanted the same second (third, fourth, and fifth) chance she'd given Finn.

But, every time he was faced with the opportunity, he clammed up.

_But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in_

Junior year made for a very lonely year for one Rachel Berry.

And it only took her eight months to realize it was because she missed Noah.

It hit her like a freight train two weeks into April, and a month before Regionals. (She was fairly confident Vocal Adrenaline didn't have a chance without Jesse.)

She shot up from her relaxed position in bed. All of the moping, refusing dates, making excuses to skip dances, getting angry at Finn for the smallest mistakes, it was all him.

The realization washed over her. She wanted him. She wanted him and she wanted him to know it.

She glanced at the bedside clock. Nearly midnight.

For once, she acted on impulse. She pulled on her yoga pants, a black tee and her sneakers. She grabbed her dark purple hoodie and silently padded down the stairs and threw open the front door.

It would appear as though her breakthrough occurred right in the middle of a torrential downpour.

Rain was no match for Rachel Berry.

She carefully navigated her Prius to Noah's house, taking care to keep her speed well below the limit. Now was not the time for reckless driving. Reckless actions were one thing, but she would not kill herself before she shared her revelation.

Rachel threw open the car door and hopped out. She closed her door and scooped up a handful of pebbles as she made her way to the back of the house where his bedroom window was situated.

_Can't believe that I still want you_

He barely heard the tapping of the pebbles over the sound of Halo. He'd paused it twice to listen for the sound.

But after 'hearing' it five times, he figured it was worth a look.

The last thing he was expecting to see was Rachel Berry standing under his window, soaked to the bone.

Wordlessly he hurried downstairs and out to his backyard.

"What the hell are you doing!" He exclaimed over the noise of the rain pelting the metal gutters above him.

"I needed to tell you thank you. I needed to tell you that I… I noticed you. I'm sorry I took so long to see you. I liked having you in my life. And it's not the same with you gone. I miss you. I miss everything."

He stared down at her. Her dark hair was plastered to her face and her clothes were practically glued to her skin from all the rain.

"What are you saying?" He asked at last, his voice barely carrying over the storm.

"I'm saying that I'm sorry and I'd like another chance." She told him, grasping his forearm as she spoke.

A slow grin crossed his face. "That's all I've wanted Berry. Just a second chance." With that, he pulled the small girl to him and covered her lips with his own.

_and after all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you_


	17. Way Back Into Love

IPOD CHALLENGE

_I-pod challenge: _

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. _

_Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! _

_4. Do ten of these and then post them_

Chapter 17: Way Back into Love

_I've been lonely for so long  
Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on_

"Rachel?"

She glanced up from her half empty wine glass and up into the infamous green gaze of Noah Puckerman.

"Noah." She greeted as she turned back to her glass of red wine.

He was confused. Last he heard she was in New York, married to a very prominent Broadway director.

Why was she back in Lima? At his bar?

"You're here." He said stupidly.

"How observant of you." She shot back dryly.

"Sorry, I mean, WHY are you here?" He clarified.

"You mean you haven't heard?" She asked. Her tone was low, she sounded totally defeated.

He shook his head, confusion marring his face.

She dug into the bag on the stool next to her and produced a copy of one of the latest rag magazines.

He scanned the front page, looking for a clue.

"Page 12." She informed him.

Noah flipped to page 12 and scanned the article, his jaw dropping. Bastard had been cheating on her for 10 years with her understudy in Chicago and their nanny.

"Rach. God… I'm… I'm sorry. I hadn't heard and-" He fumbled for an apology before she cut him off.

"I feel like a total idiot. How did I not see the signs? How did I miss this? When did my marriage become a sham!"

_I've been living with a shadow overhead  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed_

"This… This happens Rach. It's not your fault." He tried, knowing his words were falling on deaf ears.

"You don't know. You weren't there. You probably would have seen it." She sighed and took a long gulp of her wine.

He silently topped her off again. She nodded her thanks.

"What happened Rach? I just…. This isn't the Rachel I know." He observed quietly.

She scoffed. "I fell in love. Stupid huh? You'd think I'd have learned that lesson back in high school."

"Rach… You can't live your life by a high schooler's experiences."

"Would have saved me a lot of heartache. Probably landed me some better roles."

"Better roles? Rach, you're in Chicago." He reminded her.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm Velma Kelly. Do I look like a Velma Kelly? No. I'm not Velma. I SETTLED for Velma because no one else wanted me." She replied dejectedly.

_I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away  
Just in case I ever need 'em again someday_

"What's wrong with Velma?" He asked cautiously.

"She wasn't on my list."

"Excuse me?" He questioned, completely confused.

"She wasn't on my list. I was going to play three roles when I got to Broadway. Laurey in Oklahoma!, Fanny in Funny Face and Eva Peron in Funny Face. Velma was not on that list."

It was a stupid question but he had to ask. "Did you audition for those roles?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I did. And I didn't get any of them. So I gave up and took Velma."

"Doesn't sound like the Rachel Berry I know." He muttered as he wiped down the deep oak wood bar.

"I grew up. We all did. Even you." She informed him tiredly.

"Nah. You were the exception. You knew it all Rach. You knew what you were going to do. You weren't going to let anyone or anything stand in your way. Those were your exact words actually, when I asked you to marry me and you said no." He pointed out, keeping his tone light.

"You were drunk. I was 17." She reminded him.

He caught a slight smile as she replied.

"I had a ring you know."

She jerked her gaze back to his.

"Are you kidding! You knew I had dreams and-"

"And I never would have gotten in the way of those. I was happy to follow wherever you went, as long as you were there. As far as I'm concerned, this problem, it's not about love ruining your life, it's about you letting a man ruin your life." He told her plainly.

"Oh yeah and what exactly am I supposed to do about it?" She exclaimed, clearly exasperated.

_I've been looking for someone to shed some light  
Not somebody just to get me through the night  
I could use some direction  
And I'm open to your suggestions_

"You're supposed to pick yourself up, get rid of the douche bag husband and go claim your place on Broadway. Or at least, that's what the old Rachel would do."

"I'm too old Noah. Those days are done for me. I tried and I failed. I'm quitting Chicago next month. I'm retiring. I'm retiring a no one." She heaved out.

_I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine  
I've been searching but I just don't see the signs_

He rounded the bar and came to a stop in front of her.

"You are not a no one. Not to a lot of people. Not to your family, not to your friends. Not to me." He told her, his voice firm and intense.

"Doesn't really matter does it? I'm retiring, divorcing my husband. The two things I loved will be gone. Guess I did retain some of my old habits. Turns out I really do want everything too much."

He rolled his eyes. "Looks like you held onto the knack for being dramatic too I see. You listen to me Rachel Berry. Despite what you may think, this world hasn't seen the last of you. You will find the right role and the right dude. You will. And you'll love them both."

She gazed up into his warm green eyes and saw the concern, the worry, and maybe a glint of something more.

_All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
And if I open my heart to you  
I'm hoping you'll show me what to do  
And if you help me to start again,  
You know that I'll be there for you in the end!_

Before she realized what she was doing, she grabbed his shirt collar, yanked him to her and pressed a warm kiss to his soft mouth.

A moment later, she pulled back.

"What was that for?" He asked softly, a smile playing on his lips.

"That was for everything. That was for reminding me that want Rachel Berry wants, Rachel Berry gets."

And when she gazed into his eyes, he saw it. That glint. It was back.

"Glad to have you back."

A/N: Hope you liked, I tried to make the song work best I could.


	18. Friends Don't Let Friends Dial Drunk

IPOD CHALLENGE

_I-pod challenge: _

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. _

_Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! _

_4. Do ten of these and then post them_

Chapter 18: Friends Don't Let Friends Dial Drunk

_Those are all very beautiful words  
But actions speak louder_

"BERRY! Let go of the phone!" Puck argued as he tried to pry the bedazzled Blackberry from the petite brunette's surprisingly strong grasp.

She shook her head wildly and yanked even harder. "Gotta call him!" She insisted stubbornly, her words slightly slurred.

"Rachel NO! I'm not letting you drunk dial St. D-Bag, OK! I'm just not gonna let you go down like that!" He shot back, his eyes desperately scanning Brittany's living room in hopes of finding someone else to reason with her. Just his luck, it seemed their cohorts had scattered, leaving them surrounded by a bunch of people who didn't give two shits about who Berry called.

"You're super hot when you're all protective and manly." She sighed out, her fingers trailing up his arm.

_You can say all these beautiful things  
But they don't mean nothing  
No, they don't mean a thing_

He tried to shake off the shiver coursing down his spine as he smirked down at her.

"Oh yeah? Wait til you see how manly I am when I flush your phone down the toilet." He snarked, effectively catching her off guard enough to fully remove the shiny phone from her grasp.

She growled at him. She actually fucking GROWLED.

"NOAHHHHHH!" She whined out, her fingers now pulling on his arm.

"Rachel! No! You're not doing it! NO WAY! All you'll do is cave in and tell him how much you miss him and I'm not going to let you do that!" He informed her sternly.

She jutted out her bottom lip in a full on pout. Her chocolate brown eyes gazed sadly up at him, her 'kicked puppy' expression was dead on.

"Make that face, I don't care." He told her with a careless shrug.

Something in her eyes changed. A gleam appeared and she narrowed them a bit, licking her lips slightly as a sly grin graced her face.

He gulped and took a step back. He knew what that look meant.

"Oh I think you care Noah. I think you care a whole lot."

She was invading his space again. Her perfume was infiltrating his nostrils.

"Berry…" His tone was low and warning.

"You know, secretly, I always loved that you called me that." She whispered in his ear, her tongue flicking the lobe teasingly.

He raised an eyebrow at her. He had such a love/hate relationship with this little game of hers. He loved it well, because it's Berry, and she never behaves like this when she's sober. But ironically enough, that's why he hates it. Sober Berry wants to maintain a strictly friendly relationship, no getting handsy or anything fun like that.

"One of these days Berry, I'm going to stop rejecting these little come-ons you keep throwing at me and you're going to make good on your words." He warned her, his fingers ghosting up her spinal cord.

_Gotta back it up  
But you keep backing down  
Tell me how this ends_

He felt her arch into him at the contact and he lost another sliver of self restraint.

"You keep telling me that but you never do anything about it." She replied softly as her own fingers lightly glided across his chest.

He bit back a groan as she passed her nimble fingers over his nipple ring.

"Because you don't want me when you're sober." He ground out, practically growling when she pinched the piercing.

_Same old thing happens every night  
You get me going, and then you say goodbye_

As usual, her face adopted a look of drunken confusion/disgust.

She attempted to form words but all she managed to do was open and close her mouth a few times.

"OK Berry, you've had enough. Let's get you home." He decided with a heavy sigh.

She nodded and stumbled towards the door.

He rolled his eyes as he watched her try to figure out if there was a step at the door or if she could just walk straight out.

Her purse and shoes in hand, he strode to her side and handed her what she forgot. As soon as her things were secure, he scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder, waving his goodbyes as he carried her the half block to where his truck was parked.

A moment later, he felt a tap on his lower back.

"Noah?"

"Berry?"

"I'm sorry." She told him, her eyes focused on his dark green plaid shirt.

He grinned a little and tightened his grip on her upper thighs.

"For what?"

"For being a tease when I'm drunk." She replied as she watched the sidewalk pass below her.

He chuckled at her frank admission.

"Well Berry, if you wanted to fix that, I have a suggestion." He joked quietly.

"I'm listening Noah."

Of course she was.

"Well, you could follow through. When you're sober of course." He added, because when (not if) they did hook up, she was going to remember it.

She was silent for awhile as she considered his suggestion.

"I'll have Drunk Rachel talk to Sober Rachel and see what she can do." Rachel informed him at last.

At her suggestion he burst out laughing. He patted her ass a few times and let his hands trail down her thighs. He felt a soft sigh whisper across his lower back.

Wait… How could he…? What was she…?

She had his shirt bunched in her hands and she was about five seconds from sneaking her hand down the back of his shorts and pinching his ass.

He realized this about two seconds before she actually did it. He stopped her just as she was attempting to sneak her hand down his pants.

"Whoa there Berry!" He barked, pulling her off his shoulder and settled her in his arms in a more normal way of carrying.

She giggled a bit. "You know this is exactly what I'm talking about, right? You do that and then you just stop. And I'm always like, all worked up. It's starting to really suck having to always take care of myself when you're only willing to do it when you're drunk. I'd normally be all for that but not with you. I want you to want it when you're sober too." He told her, his tone somehow managing to sound both sexy and serious.

_I'm heated up  
And you just leave me there to take care of myself  
Don't get mad, don't get all wound up  
Just get your act together, or baby give it up  
Just let me know if I should hit the road or if you want my help_

She scowled at him. "Noah, that's not a very nice thing to say to me! You make me sound like a harlot!" She protested, now struggling to get out of his hold.

He only tightened his grip and sighed. "Rach, we do this every time. And every time, Sober Rachel doesn't 'remember' this talk and avoids me for like, a week. Can we… Can we just not do that this time?"

Puck knew she'd be coming down from her alcohol buzz soon. He wanted her to actually remember this conversation and actually deal with the situation for once, instead of avoiding him like the plague.

She was quiet in his arms.

15 minutes later, he was dropping her in front of her house.

He got her to the front door. "I don't wanna get you in trouble babe. I think you can take it from here. Text me tomorrow." He whispered in her ear.

Before he even realized it, he pressed a quick kiss to her temple, tugged playfully on a brunette lock and bounded down the stairs to his truck.

THE NEXT MORNING

His phone was beeping. His phone was beeping at 7 AM on a SATURDAY. That was totally unacceptable.

Puck grappled around on his night stand before his hand managed to grab his phone.

He flipped it open to see the animation for a new text message flashing on the screen.

Curious, he pushed the "read" button.

**Berry:** Drunk Rachel and I had a good conversation. She's convinced me that I should stop treating you so poorly and perhaps make good on my advances.

**Noah:** I see the word vomit is back. Drunk Rachel doesn't talk like that.

**Berry:** Drunk Rachel is a hussy.

**Noah:** Why do you think I like her so much!

**Berry:** NOAH!

**Noah:** Yeah, yeah, inappropriate, sexist, blah blah blah. Just have your hot ass ready to go out by 7 tonight.

**Berry:** ?

**Noah:** We're going out Berry. We're going out on a real date, unless you plan on flaking on me.

**Berry:** I'll be ready.

**Noah:** If you say so….

_If you think its possible then anything is possible  
But I think you're impossible  
I hope you prove me wrong_


	19. Boston

IPOD CHALLENGE

_I-pod challenge: _

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. _

_Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! _

_4. Do ten of these and then post them_

A/N: This is "Boston" by Kenny Chesney and a bit OOC but I thought it'd be a fun diversion from the norm. Also, I know the song talks about her being from Boston and working at a jewelry store, but well, she isn't and she doesn't. She's from Lima and works at a bookstore.

Chapter 19: Boston

_She comes from Boston  
Works at the jewelry store  
Down in the harbor  
Where the ferries come to shore_

Rachel was smack in the middle of unloading the most recent shipment of books when she heard the telltale jingle of the bell over the front door. She had a customer.

"Be there in just a sec!" She called out from the back.

Puck glanced warily around the cramped bookshop. He wasn't big on books but the guy down at the dock said the best maps in Cruz Bay were at this bookstore, and he should speak with Ray directly.

And well, what choice did he have? Thanks to his own carelessness, his book of maps had slipped overboard, and navigating without them wasn't an option.

But the person that'd called out from the belly of the bookstore definitely hadn't sounded like a "Ray" to him but he supposed that didn't matter, as long as he got what he needed.

He meandered over to a freestanding spinner rack full of maps, atlases and guidebooks. Well, looks like the guy down at the docks was right. This was the place to be.

Rachel shelved the last book and started towards the front, wiping her hands on her jean cut offs and smoothed a hand through her sun drenched brown hair.

She found her customer standing at her extensive map rack. He was tall and broad shouldered. His worn khaki shorts hung low on his hips, the hem of his white tee shirt just barely coving the waistband of his pants. A baseball cap completed the look.

"Welcome to The Book Nook. I'm Ray, how can I help?" She chirped, eager to help the first customer of the day.

Puck froze at the sound of the voice behind him. This wasn't just any woman. This was THE woman. This was Rachel Berry.

He sucked in a quick breath before turning to face his former girlfriend and classmate.

Rachel's throat went dry when she saw the face of her customer. It couldn't be… What are the chances… How did he end up here…. No one was supposed to know…

Of all the questions she had, all she could sputter out was "Noah?"

He was just as slack jawed as her. "What the fuck are you doing in St. Johns?" He stuttered out at last.

"I live here. What are YOU doing here?" She retorted, attempting to gain back the upper hand.

He yanked the cap off his head and ran a hand over his closely cut hair. "I lost my maps overboard, needed new ones, so I stopped here."

She gazed at the man she hadn't seen since she left Lima 8 years ago.

"Rachel, what the hell is going on? Aren't you supposed to be up in New York on Broadway? I feel like I'm in an episode of the Twilight Zone." He shot back.

She sighed heavily and glanced at her watch. It was nearing closing time.

"I suppose you want some sort of explanation?" She questioned, hoping he didn't.

"That'd be good."

"Give me a few moments to close up and we'll walk over to the Cantina." She told him.

He nodded and she quickly set about closing up for the day.

"It's only like, 4. You close this early?" He asked, his attempt at making conversation was slightly lame, but at least he was trying.

"Most retail shops do during the week. Not a whole lot of customers." She responded as she grabbed her bag, flicked off the light and ushered him out the door.

The walk to the Cantina was short but not without a veil of awkwardness hanging over them.

"So… You have a boat." She started, trying to fill the vast silence between them.

He bobbed his head in response. "I do. It's nothing special, just a cargo boat. I own my own business. I carry freight, mostly dry goods, between most of the islands out here."

She offered him a small smile as he pulled open the door for her. The Cantina was Rachel's spot. It was a small, well worn tavern that had been around at least half a century.

An elderly man behind the bar offered her a huge grin and a squeeze on the arm as they took seats at one of the old rickety tables facing the water.

A beer and an iced tea were delivered almost easily and Rachel smiled her thanks to the man before turning back to him.

"So…. What the hell are you doing here?"

She took a long pull off her tea before turning her gaze up to meet his.

"Daddies Berry thought I should have one last 'hurray' before going off to school. Told me I could pick any place I wanted. I picked here. I spent the summer here, working for the previous owner of the Book Nook. I work during the morning and spent my summers lying on the beach, hanging out with locals. By the time August rolled around, I decided to stay." She explained softly.

"What about your dreams?" He questioned.

_Talks to her family now and then  
Through e-mails and postcards  
She tries to explain to them  
That education and occupation will have to wait for now  
She loves the Rasta, reggae rhythm_

_Her dreams have changed somehow_

The petite brunette offered him a small one shoulder shrug. "They changed."

"Your dads lose their shit?"

"A bit. It's hard for them. Still is, all these years later. They don't think I'm me anymore. They don't understand that I'm still me, I'm still Rachel Berry. I'm just… I'm different. We don't talk much now." She responded quietly, her eyes now focused on the bright blue water in front of them.

"So you just…. You work at a bookstore and sit in this shithole and you're happy?"

As he would expect, she rolled her eyes and sighed a little.

"I don't just work there. I own it. The previous owner left it to me in her will. And this isn't a shithole. It's a lovely place, it's like a second home."

He wasn't sure what to say to her, so instead, he just took a long pull off his beer.

"C'mon, grab your drink. Let's walk." She suggested, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the sand. He lets her. He'd forgotten how small her hands were.

Neither of them feel an overwhelming urge to talk, the silence is comfortable, familiar almost. Rachel hadn't felt that sort of comfort in awhile.

"What was it?" He asked softly.

She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What made you want to stay?" He clarified.

"Everything. The people, the weather, the feel of the sand between my toes, the color of the water, the relaxed atmosphere, the gorgeous scenery, the flawless sunsets. It's everything I never dreamed of."

_Her toes dig deep and deeper in the sand  
She's seduced by the sunsets and her new life at hand_

"You're different." He stated, only realizing afterward that it was a dumb statement.

But she was kind. She smiled and shot him a glance.

"So are you. But you're still you."

He gave her a knowing grin. "So are you."

The sun was starting to sink slowly into the water. Rachel stopped and plopped down into the sand, yanking him down with her.

"Best part of my day." She muttered, her eyes trained on the horizon.

The wind picked up and flicked tiny droplets of water in their direction. She smiled slightly at the feel of the cool water on her face.

"You remind me of home." She confessed quietly.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You remind me of home too." He whispered in her ear.

The night wore on. They traded stories about old times, confessed a few long lost secrets and listened to the ocean crash against the shore.

All too soon, they were watching the sun rise up from the water it had sunken into.

"I think it's about that time." He murmured to the girl leaning against his shoulder.

He felt her nod against him. He stood first and offered his hand. She took it. He didn't let go.

The trek back to the bookstore was too quick for either of their liking. They'd only been back in each other's company for a matter of hours but truth be told, neither was too thrilled to see it end.

"These are the best on the island." She informed him as she handed him a set of maps.

"So I was told." He replied with a sly grin. "Now I know why."

She cocked her head, waiting for him to explain.

"Rachel Berry would only have the best. Some things never change Babe, even I know that."

She walked him to the small harbor where his boat was waiting, tethered to a slip.

He turned and gazed down at her. Her skin was darker, her hair a bit more wild, but those eyes, they were the same as they'd been in high school. Dark, warm and filled with life.

"You'll be safe." She told him, not even phrasing it as a question.

"You got it."

"And you'll be back." Again, stated not asked.

"I will be."

"Good."

"And maybe when I come back, we could have dinner?"

She pushed a strand of dark hair away from her face.

"That sounds perfect."

He pulled her up into a hug, his arms wrapped securely around her. Her own slender arms wrapped around his upper chest. They both took a moment to breathe each other in.

"I'll be back real soon." He muttered in her ear before pressing a kiss to her temple.

"I know."

SO THE SONG WAS MORE INSPIRATION THIS TIME AROUND, LESS LYRICS, MORE STORY. HOPE YOU ENJOYED.


	20. I Wanna

IPOD CHALLENGE

_I-pod challenge: _

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. _

_Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! _

_4. Do ten of these and then post them_

A/N: We're going AU people, hold onto your asses.

Chapter 20: I Wanna

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too_

"Rach, he's back. Again." Quinn informed the petite brunette as she passed by, her tray packed with drinks.

Rachel rolled her eyes and sidled down to his end of the bar. She flicked her long hair over her shoulder and settled her narrowed, chocolate brown eyes on his playful green ones. She'd be the first to admit, he was certainly fun to look at that. That intense gaze, those solid arms and washboard chest, he was delicious. He was also a rich, arrogant asshole who'd made it his mission to annoy her as much as he could, as often as he could.

"What'll it be Puckerman?" She questioned, leaning forward on her arms, giving him a bit of a cleavage shot.

As she thought, his gaze immediately dropped to the swell of her breasts coming out of her deep blue v-neck tee.

"A date." He suggested, his gaze on her face now, smirk firmly in place.

"No." She shot back, raising a challenging eyebrow at him.

"A kiss?" He tried again, even going as far as to lean forward.

She pulled back with a grin. "Nada." Was her response.

"A job."

"N-What? You want a job?"

"Gotta pay for my expenses doll." He replied easily.

"Don't call me that. What expenses? Your parents are loaded."

He shrugged noncommittally. "They're paying for most of it but they want me to pay for my personal stuff. I noticed Finn quit last week. So I figured I could work the door and after we close, maybe I could work you…." He trailed off, his fingers tracing abstract shapes on her wrist.

"No." She turned on her heel and headed towards her office in the back, the conversation over as far as she was concerned.

She was wrong.

_But can you hear me say? Don't throw me away  
And there's no way out, I gotta hold you somehow_

"C'mon Berry. Do me a solid. Give me a job. I'll play nice." He pleaded, walking in behind her.

"This is my office."

"I see that. I like the desk. Looks like it could take a beating." He said as he moved towards her, backing her towards said desk. The things he could do to her on that desk… That tight little body, hot and panting underneath him… He shuddered just thinking about it.

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Every way and when they set me free  
Just put your hands on me_

"Puckerman. Back the fuck off." She growled, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"C'mon, Berry. I'm a big strong guy who could do a lot for your bar…. And for you…" He whispered, his finger now trailing down her neck.

She grabbed his hand and pushed it away from her. "Don't touch me."

"I think you want me to touch you. You're a little red, Berry…. Seems like you might like it…."

She pushed away and moved around the desk and out of his reach.

"I'm not that girl. I don't fuck around. That being said, I wouldn't be right for you anyways." She told him as she sat down at her desk, refusing to meet his eye.

He plopped down on the single chair across from her.

"What the fuck do you have against me! I haven't done shit to you!"

_I can finally see the truth, it's me for you  
Tonight you can't imagine that I'm by your side  
'Cause it's never gonna be the truth too far for you_

"You and I, two different worlds…. Sound familiar? I own a shithole of a bar. Yeah, I do alright, but I'm not exactly 'take home to mom and dad' material. I barely make enough to get by after I take care of my people, so no, sorry, it's not happening." She informed him.

"You really think I'm just some rich asshole with nothing going on underneath my pretty face? You that afraid of what it… what we… could be?" He asked incredulously.

"WE are not going to be anything. WE are done here." She shot back, her tone low and threatening.

He left without another protest.

Two days later he was back. With a check. A check for $40,000.

"Where is she?" He demanded of Quinn.

"Office."

He barged in without knocking and slapped the check down on the table.

"What the hell is this?"

"Forty grand. I want to invest. I think you and your bar are worth it."

She laughed at him. She fucking LAUGHED.

"I don't want your daddy's money. Take it back. Not interested."

He was fed up. He had tried everything. She wasn't getting it.

_Take everything that I know you'll break  
And I give my life away so far for you_

"This isn't my daddy's money. It's mine. It's everything I have at the moment. Forty thousand dollars. I want to be a part of this. And if you don't let me, I will take my money across the street to that abandoned building and take every last customer you have."

She regarded him carefully, searching his face for his motive.

"You really want to go out with me that badly?"

"Dear God woman! I like you, is that so fucking hard to believe! I'm just basically offered you forty grand to go out with me!"

"That is a new one…." She mused, her finger tapped twice against her chin.

His eyes widened and his eyebrows raised. This was it, he had nothing else.

"I'm in. But keep your money. I'm not one for mixing business with pleasure…."

He strode around to her side of the desk and yanked her up and plopped her up on the desk. "Right, of course… Does making out with you on your desk count as mixing business with pleasure? Cause if it does… You may wanna stop me…"

She didn't let him finish before she wrapped her small hands around his closely shaved head and yanked his lips down to hers.

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Every way and when they set me free  
Just put your hands on me_

A/N2: I did it legitimately this time, (versus skipping to a song I want) so I hope it came out ok.


	21. Uncharted

IPOD CHALLENGE

_I-pod challenge: _

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. _

_Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! _

_4. Do ten of these and then post them_

Chapter 21: Uncharted

_Just me  
In a room sunk down in a house in a town, and I  
Don't breathe  
No I never meant to let it get away from me_

This was not supposed to be her life.

She wasn't supposed to be here. This was not supposed to be her life.

Waiting tables in Columbus while her husband/roommate (Somedays, he was more the latter than the former… Like he was just there to help with rent and bills) went to school full time to be a school teacher.

What happened you ask?

She's told this story so many times, even she believes it… Almost.

Finn proposed. He proposed the day before graduation and he promised her the world. He promised the world, the moon and the stars.

But it all crumbled. He wanted to get married in Lima and didn't want to move until after the wedding. Then he didn't get into school in New York. Then Rachel was only offered a partial scholarship to Juilliard.

He told her they were signs. They were signs and she needed to see that. To say she was bitter was putting it mildly.

Then she got pregnant. She doesn't know how. They weren't trying, he was using condoms and she was on birth control.

But it happened. It happened and for awhile, they were happy.

She lost the baby 8 weeks after discovering she was with child.

Rachel checked out after that. She quit her job teaching vocal lessons and took a job at Dee's Drive Up Diner waiting tables.

_Stuck under this ceiling I made  
I can't help but feeling  
I'm going down_

She did it all. She tried everything. 'Getting better' didn't seem to be an option for her. It was almost as if she didn't want to, like she didn't want to be better. She didn't want to get better because better was not in Columbus. Better was in New York, on Broadway. Better was not going to happen, so why bother?

So Finn quit trying to break down the newly constructed walls and just let her build them up. He was tired of trying. He let her be… He let her go.

Her days blended together in a sort of listless blur. She didn't pay attention to much anymore, just the huge, gaping hold inside of her, slowly devouring her from the inside out.

It hurt. It hurt so much. Breathing, sleeping eating; it all hurt. This feeling… It wasn't one she was familiar with. The feeling of failure and unfulfilled promises… It was drowning her… Every day she sunk lower into her depressing hole of a life.

_No words  
My tears won't make any room for more  
And it don't hurt  
Like anything I've ever felt before, this is  
No broken heart  
No familiar scars  
This territory goes uncharted_

Then, one day, out of the blue, HE showed up.

HE slid into a booth in her section and grinned kindly at her when she showed up to take his order.

It was the first time she'd genuinely smiled in months.

He tugged her to him and wrapped her in a hug. "Missed you Berry." He'd murmured into her ear and she felt the first stirrings of feelings… The first stirring she'd felt in a long time.

He came in daily. Sat in her section daily. Made her smile daily.

Each day her feelings grew, intensified. Each day he quietly chipped away at her walls. Each day he pulled her a little farther from her hard, steel-like shell and out into the sunshine.

One am. It was one am.

Rachel was throwing things into a suitcase. Finn was visiting his mother for the weekend. It was now or never. If this was going to happen, if she was going to make her life happen, it had to happen now.

_I know I'm getting nowhere  
When I only sit and stare_

She hauled her suitcase out to the living room of her small apartment and snatched a pen and paper from the desk and scrawled a note.

**Finn-**

**This wasn't what I saw happening. It's not your fault. It's not my fault. But this… I can't live like this. This was never in the plan. And I tried Finn, I really did. But this… This is killing me.**

**I know you know that. I know you called him.**

**For that, I love you, I will always love you.**

**Go, be happy with someone who deserves you.**

**I have to go. I'd tell you not to follow me but I feel as though you won't.**

**Love,**

**R**

_Each day  
Counting up the minutes, till I get alone  
Cause I can't stay  
In the middle of it all, it's nobody's fault, but I'm  
So alone, never knew how much I didn't know  
Oh, everything is uncharted_

She slipped her wedding band off and laid it on top of the note.

He wouldn't be mad. He'd be happy. He'd be happy because that's how Finn was. Finn only ever wanted her to be happy.

She tossed the suitcase into the back of her old sedan and pointed herself in the direction of Noah's small apartment.

Persistent knocks penetrated his sleep addled mind. He lifted his heavy lids and squinted blearily at her clock next to him. It was 1:20 am.

He slipped from the bed and pulled on his basketball short and padded to the door.

A quick glance through the peephole and a grin stole across his face.

"Berry." He greeted, his voice gravelly and thick with sleep.

"Come with me to New York." She blurted out, her eyes wide and wild.

"Hello to you too." He greeted, moving aside to let her in.

"I'm sorry. Hello. Will you come with me?" She asked earnestly.

"Slow down. Breathe. What's going on?" He questioned, slumping into the comfortable arm chair in the corner.

"I can't stay here anymore. I've left Finn. This isn't me. I'm not where I'm supposed to be. I keep thinking about this life I let myself live and then I think about the life I was supposed to live… It's killing me. So it's time to stop thinking and start doing something about it. I might… I might fail. But I might not. So I'm going to try. Better to try and fail than to have never tried at all."

_Though I may be going down  
I'm taking flame over burning out_

Compare  
where you are to where you want to be, and you'll get  
Nowhere

He regarded her, his eyes traveling over the expanse of the small woman in front of him. This was the closest he'd seen to her old behavior since he'd moved back.

"This is what you want? You want to divorce your husband and move to New York and try to be on Broadway?" He clarified.

"This is what I want. I have to do it. And I want you with me. But if you don't want to go, I'm going anyways. I think… I know… I kind… I think I might love you but I can't be a bystander anymore. I won't be that person. I HATE that person. So come or don't but it's your choice." She told him, running a nervous hand through her mussed hair.

_I'm going down  
Follow if you want  
I won't just hang around  
Like you'll show me where to go_

"Do you have a plan? A place to stay? A job lined up?" He asked, feeling a little ridiculous being the logical one in this situation.

"Nope. Nothing. I have exactly $1500. That's it. Nothing else. I wasn't prepared, not in the materialistic sense. But I'm ready. I can't guarantee it will be easy because I have no idea but I can guarantee it will be worth it. I may not know what I'm doing but I'm still doing it." She explained, her voice quiet but firm.

_I'm already out  
Of foolproof ideas  
So don't ask me how  
To get started  
It's all uncharted_

He stared at this crazy, wild woman in front of him. She was completely out of her mind. She was totally nuts but he loved it and well, he might love her too.

"Well ok then. I guess I'll go get dressed."

A/N: Well? Are you guys even interested anymore? I only got one review last time. I mean, I know it's not the favorite, but maybe, if you like it, let me know?


	22. Uptown Girl

IPOD CHALLENGE

_I-pod challenge: _

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. _

_Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! _

_4. Do ten of these and then post them_

I'M BACK! SORRY FOR THE SUPPPPPER LONG DELAY….

I'm mostly going to focus on this story and another one titled "Vignettes – A Peek Into Their Lives" It's mostly going to be based on prompts. Let me know what you think!

Chapter 22: Uptown Girl

_Uptown girl_

_She's been living in her uptown world_

_I bet she never had a back street guy_

_I bet her momma never told her why_

"Miss, your new driver has arrived." A middle aged woman reported from her doorway.

Rachel smiled warmly at the woman she'd known her entire life.

"Thank you Darcy. If you'll tell him I'll be down shortly, that would be fantastic."

The maid nodded before moving to inform the driver.

Thirty minutes later, Rachel stepped out of her midtown penthouse apartment and headed towards the black town car waiting for her.

She stopped at the door and waited, expecting the driver to hop out and come around to open the door for her.

She stood there for a full minute before huffing and making her way around to the driver's door.

Three raps on the window brought her face to face with her newest employee.

"Excuse me for _bothering_ you but it's usually customary to open my door for me." She informed him haughtily.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Really, well, where I come from its customary to be on time. Your lady servant said you'd be a few minutes. A few minutes is 3, 4 tops, not 30." He snarked back.

She rolled her eyes. "Where you're from huh? And just where is that?" She questioned, narrowing her eyes.

"Ohio. Now get your ass in the car, you're going to be late." He snapped back, turning his eyes back to the road.

_One Month Later_…

_I'm gonna try for an uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can_

"PUCKERMAN! UNLOCK THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" She bellowed from the back seat.

"Nope. Not until you say it." He replied.

"I can fire you, you know." She informed him.

He sighs and rolls his eyes to the sky. "Yeah, except you threaten to fire me every other week. Last week it was because I locked your boy toy out of the car. The week before that it was because I refused to run into CVS to pick up your lady things. You're not going to fire me Berry."

She narrowed her eyes at him before pushing the button that controlled the black glass that separated the driver from the rest of the car. It only went halfway up before it stopped.

"What did you do?" She questioned suspiciously as he met her gaze with a satisfied smirk of his own.

"You were in that stupid salon for too long last week, so I made some… Improvements." He replied cheekily.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Say it." He instructed.

"Van Halen is not an abomination. They've made great contributions to the music world and pop culture wouldn't be the same without them." She replied, her voice robotic and void of emotion.

"And now I'll take you to your premiere." He told her, sliding the car into gear and slipping into traffic.

_2 Months Later…_

_You know I've seen her in her uptown world  
She's getting tired of her high class toys  
And all her presents from her uptown boys  
She's got a choice_

She was being awfully quiet. Too quiet.

"Where's Derek?" He questioned after a few minutes… He'd dropped her and her new boyfriend off together but he was not with them on the return trip.

"Derek is no longer anyone you need to be concerned with, and I'd appreciate it if you dropped the subject now." She replied, venom lacing her tone.

He watched her as he navigated the unusually quiet streets. It was late, after 2.

"What did this one do?" He muttered, not really expecting her to hear him.

"Excuse me?" She questioned from the back seat.

He shrugged. "Nothing."

"No, please, enlighten me Noah. Please, regale me with your knowledge of dating. I'm so interested in your thoughts, especially since I asked for them…." She hissed angrily.

"You know what? It's none of my business. Forget I even asked. God fucking forbid I ask if you're OK." He snarled back.

She phftted his way and turned away.

"You know, one of these days, you're going to pull your head out of your ass and realize that these "men" aren't worth your time. But until then, go ahead, keep dating them, keep letting them walk all over you, take advantage of you… Ignore me, pretend like I'm not here."

"Done."

_1 month later_

"Did you have a nice time at the party?" He asked softly, not wanting to scare or disturb her. They'd barely spoken since their disagreement a few weeks back and he wasn't interested in upsetting her, but he hated the silence.

She shrugged. "It was fine I guess. Not exactly the way I wanted to spend my birthday but hey, that's how it goes right?" She muttered.

He opened his mouth to reply but she met his gaze in the mirror and he stopped.'

"I'm sorry Noah, I'm just not in the mood to chat. It's not you, I promise. I'm just… I'm feeling very done with today." She confessed.

He nodded and she dimmed the lights in the back seat.

Thirty minutes later he pulled up to her townhouse. He glanced in the backseat. She was asleep.

He took a deep breath and grabbed the small box next to him. "Well, I guess it's now or never."

After a quick glance in the mirror to check his appearance, he stepped from the car and made his way to her side of the car and opened the door.

"Rach, you're home." He whispered softly to the sleeping woman in the back seat.

She stirred a few moments later. "Thank you." She replied softly.

He stood by the door and gave her a few moments. When he noticed she was getting ready to stand, he offered his hand. After a brief hesitation, she took it.

She emerged from the car and moved to head to the house when a gentle tug on her hand stopped her.

_You know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
She'll understand what kind of guy I've been_

She turned to face him. He gave her a small smile and handed her a little paper bag.

"Happy birthday Berry." He told her quietly.

Her face lit up as she gazed him. She quickly dropped his hand and dug into the bag.

"Oh, no, you don't have to open it now. I mean, you can wait til your inside or, you know, whatever." He mumbled, turning red. He'd really hoped she'd just take the bag and go inside.

"Noah. You're the only one who's even bothered to wish me a happy birthday. And with the exception of my fathers, the only one to get me anything. I'm opening it now." She told him as she handed him the wrapping and the bag.

It was a small, black velvet box. She cracked it open and a small gasp escaped her. It was a new star. Her old one had been lost a few months back and she'd felt naked without it. He must've remembered… She'd had him tear apart the car looking for it.

"It's nothing fancy. I really liked the one with the diamonds but it was uh… it was a bit-" He started, scrubbing his hand over his head self-consciously.

She cut him off. "It's beautiful. I love it. It's exactly perfect. Thank you so much Noah." She whispered, her voice hoarse with emotion. She couldn't recall a time when anyone had been as thoughtful as he was in that very moment.

He offered her a small smile and a half shrug. "It was nothing." He replied bashfully.

She rolled her eyes and stepped to him. "It is a lot of things, but 'nothing' is not one of them." She informed him.

Before he could respond, she stood on the tips of her toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"You know, under that manly exterior, you're really quite sweet. Thank you Noah." She whispered quietly.

She made it all of three steps before a firm hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her back. Chests flush, he gazed into her chocolate eyes. "You're welcome."

He didn't give her a chance to reply before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. Her hands gripped his biceps as she melted into his kiss, squeaking out a moan when he nipped at her lower lip, asking for entrance. She parted her lips and the simple action turned up the heat from simmer to explosion.

He twirled them and pushed her back against the car, his hand fisting in her long hair, the other gripping her slender waist. He held her close, unwilling to let go.

The need for oxygen brought them back to earth quicker than either of them would have liked.

She pulled back and panted lightly, catching her breath. He rested his head against hers.

"Sorry, I know you weren't expecting that but I had to do it. If I didn't, I was going to explode." He muttered sheepishly.

She pulled back and offered him a wicked grin. "Just because I wasn't expecting it doesn't meant I wasn't hoping for it."

_She'll say I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am_


End file.
